The Second Time Around
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: "Marry me but don't m¡Sunderstand ¡ Don't love you, marry me ¡F not you'll lose kai."  Kyohe¡ Moved on w/o his memories while Sunako l¡Ves with her son." Th¡S ¡S the Black Ma¡L sequel
1. The Beginning

**Black Mail, the Second Time Around  
**

(Black Mail's Sequel)

* * *

**Summary:** four years had passed since the incident everyone seems to move on in four years Sunako lives a quiet life with her young son in the countryside. While Kyohei is now a second year in college and is engage to a girl who took care of him after his recovery.- _Marry me but don't misunderstand, I don't love you, marry me if not you'll lose Kai_.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own the plot (I got the idea from autumn's concerto but I will add some of my ideas), but Wallfllower is not mine.

* * *

**PLEASE READ BLACK MAIL BEFORE THIS SEQUEL SO YOU COULD UNDERSTAND WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning **

**

* * *

**

**F**our years later

...

...

From my spot, I can see the beautiful blue haven, birds flying across the sky it has been four years since she left Tokyo away from her family from everyone. I smiled -halfheartedly, looking back up at the sky as the gentle breeze of air touches her skin. She feels empty, for four years, she left all people who are very important to her life, her family, her friends and the man she loves the most. Maybe she lost everything from her past but now she has another treasure to keep and love. "I am very happy now…" the question is…

Is he happy too?

* * *

"He has really changed!"

Yuki walks into his room followed by his friends Ranmaru and Takenaga after their class in university they decided to go on his house without Kyohei, they are one year ahead of him. _Kyohei needed recovery after he woke up Kyohei was like a little boy who do not know anything in this world… he forgets how to read, how to write, how to walk and how to tie his shoes._ Those times he needed guidance Sunako did not leave his side no matter what happened, But, then, suddenly under a weird circumstances she just disappeared like a bubble.

After, a year of teaching him all the basics of the world Kyohei is back.

Only _one_ thing didn't came back is his _memories_ the three of them promised to each other to be on Kyohei's side, never leave him especially now that this is the time Kyohei needed them the most.

Yuki frowned, "I don't want Haru-chan for Kyohei! He loves Sunako-chan not Haru-chan!" he whined, he did not approve Haru for Kyohei but seems like Kyohei was thankful that she helped him recover so he asked Haru to be his girlfriend and just last month they're just engaged. He attended the engagement party but Yuki has grudged deep inside. He do not know what happened, he don't know what's the reason why Sunako left. Even though he felt betrayed, even though she betrayed Kyohei, he still preferred her for his friend.

Ranmaru cupped his chin as he sat beside Takenaga, "Yeah, I agree with Yuki even though Haru is beautiful, kind and one-hell of a girl… she's nothing compared to Sunako, I know I am being biased because I know Sunako but then-"

"Then why don't you tell Kyohei what you feel?" Takenaga said scanning the book on his hands uninterested on his friend's conversation. "Takenaga, you actually want Haru for Kyohei?"

"Kyohei feels that he owe her a lot so he asked her to be his girl friend…"

"But he asked her to marry him!"

"Engage, Yuki." Ranmaru corrected

Yuki frowned, "But that's the same! Eventually they are going to get married!"

"Yuki just be happy for Kyohei…he finds happiness with Ayase-san so be it and just accept the fact that Sunako will never come back anymore and he is happy with the way his life going right now." Takenaga said sternly, he glance at Yuki before looking back at his book.

"Dakara, Takenaga he listens to you so maybe you could-"

"Hey guys what's with the tension inside this room?" Kyohei said as he entered the room. "Oh, Kyohei you're here already?" Ranmaru asked, for hell he knows that Kyohei's class will end at 4:00 pm so why he is here. "The professor ends the class early."

"Oh…"

"Haru wants to meet you guys…and she said she was sorry that she don't have time to get to know you all…even before the engagement." Kyohei frowned he feels like his friends are not interested on what he was saying. "Hey, Guys what's with the silence?"

"Kyohei, listen we have to say something to you…" Yuki said as he sat at the cushion on the floor in front of Kyohei, the blonde raise his eyebrows, "What is it Yuki."

"I want to tell you that—"

"We will love to meet her too Kyohei." Yuki eyes went wide as he turned to look at Takenaga giving him a what-the-hell-are-you-saying-look.

Tkenaga smiled, "Right Guys."

"Err…right." Ranmaru agreed awkwardly, Yuki let out a defeated sigh

"So what do you want to tell me Yuki?" Yuki shook his head, as he looks away, "Nothing, it's not important."

* * *

It feels so weird her hands feels itchy today she smiled to herself, maybe she will get money…she chuckled at the thought. She is currently outside the daycare center to fetch her three-year old son Kai; he is turning four at July 23 same birth date as his father. She suddenly feels sad Kai is growing up without his father, sometimes he was asking her where his father is or what his father looks like at those time she can't answer her son.

Sunako looks on her wristwatch she smiled, "Kai must be here in any minute."

"MOM!" Sunako turned to look at her right she smiled at the Kai's direction, as he run up to her side, his raven hair bouncing on his sides, his blue eyes shining, his pale skin glistening against the sun light. "Kai…"Sunako kneel down to hug her son. "Mom, I got 5 star look at my hand!" Kai said excitedly as he lifts his hand so his mother could see the stars drew by his teacher at the back of his hand.

Sunako smiled, "Wow, that's so cool Kai…you did a very good job."

"Yeah, mom I always study hard so when I grow up I will look for a job so I could help you!" Kai's innocent remark touches Sunako's heart tears started to gather at the sides of her eyes and pull her son for a hug. "Kai, thank you…I love you so much."

"_You're the only memory of Kyohei to me so I always, __**always **__want the best for you…I love you so much…"_

"Mom, let's go home I'm hungry I want to eat your tempura!" Kai said as he still being hug by his mom. Sunako chuckled as she let go of Kai wiping her tears, "Yeah, let's go home."

"Mom, I hate my dad." This made Sunako surprise as she turned to look at her son, he have this frown on his face, "Kai, don't say things like that."

"I hate him because he always makes you cry." Kai said as his frown deepen.

Sunako shook her head, "I am not crying because of _**him **_Kai… I am crying because I am happy…"

"Mom, where is my daddy?" Kai asked once again, Sunako breath hitch _I don't want to tell him…this is not the right time to tell him…I know, it's unfair for him not to know about his father…but this is for Kai's own good." _Sunako stood up wiping the remaining tears on her cheeks she hold Kai's hands to hers,

"Let's go home Kai…"

Kai look down on his shoes while him and his mom walking at their way back home, "_Why mom doesn't want me to know about my father…I wanted to see my father…" _Kai is upset, since he joined the class the other children also started calling him a fatherless child, with that reason they're constantly tease him, they called him a liar whenever he told them he does have a father. Why does he have to live in this world without a father on his side? One time he got on a fight with one of his classmate teasing him because of him being fatherless, he hit him square on the face. When his mom learned about what he has done, she was too disappointed of him. telling him that violence will not make them stop from teasing him.

"Mom."

"Hmm…what is it Honey."

"Do I look like my father at least can you answer that?"

Sunako smiled sadly, as she squeezes Kai's hands on hers, "Yes, you look like him Kai…you do…"

Kai is a very special child he was born with a weak heart so she work day and night he has Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy a genetic disorder caused by various mutations in genes which can obstruct blood flow and prevent his heart from functioning properly. So, as his mother she tried not to give him stress…she wanted to give him happiness and contentment on his life.

Even without his father.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**YR: What do you think guys? Please leave a review! This is a sequel… I had written this after I finished writing, BLACK MAIL, Please support this like you supported the first one!**

**I hope u enjoyed reading! **


	2. Once Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower or the Autumn's Concerto, I was inspired of that Series so I write this story, this is the sequel of Black Mail. Some elements of this chapter is from my original ideas. So don't sue… =)**

**

* * *

**

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**T**h**e S**e**c**o**n**d **T**i**m**e **A**r**o**u**n**d

...

**Y**u**z**u**r**u** R**e**n**g**e**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**Once Again**

**

* * *

**·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

...

"We have a project so I can't be with you for two weeks." Kyohei said as he hang up, he just left a message to Haru that he will not be with her due to his thesis. He needed to concentrate working on it so he could pass the photography class, "Geez, that professor is a real pain in the ass…why didn't he just accept the picture of a dog that I gave him…it was more photogenic than he is." Kyohei slightly chuckle at the thought but he did not forget that he was currently in the middle of no-where

Damn! What kind of a place is this?

Kyohei thought as he looked at his surroundings. He saw nothing else other than the flowers on the two sides of the road. There were no vehicles or people around. He knew at once that this place was definitely in the countryside for sure. Kyohei wondered, "Where the hell I am right now?" he was stuck choosing on which way he was going is it left or right? Nevertheless, then he sighed how can he continue his journey when he don't even know where to go? On the other hand, what place on earth he was in right now? "Great, what should I do now huh?"

"If I don't get out of here the sun will grill me…" Kyohei was alarm by the sound coming from the other side of the bush, he don't have a time to prepare himself when a white fluffy dog pounce at him. For the very first time in his life, he screamed. He hates dogs! He hates it…

Kyohei thought that the dog will bite him he close his eyes tightly but the bite never came instead he felt wet on his cheeks, he slowly open his eyes only to see the dog licking his face, it seems like the dog is enjoying it. "Hey, what the hell- stop licking me!"

Another rustle came out of the bush, "Hey, Baby Kyohei!" Kai called out, making the dog get off its victim. Kyohei sat up from the ground with annoyance on his face, "What the hell- why did you call me Baby Kyohei little kid."

Kai frowned, "Hey, I am not a kid!" he said pointing his finger on Kyohei while Baby Kyohei went to his side. Kyohei rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're a baby."

"Hey! Stop calling me that Mister Alien!" Kyohei twitch at the nickname, "What did you call me kid."

"I called you Mister Alien!"

"And why is that kid!"

"Stop calling me a kid!"

"I will if you admit that you _are_ a kid."

"That will never gonna happen!"

"Then I will call you Mister Alien if you don't stop calling me a kid!"

...

Kyohei once again twitch at the nickname he slowly kneeled down to pick up his Vogue sunglasses and stood up to wipe the dirt on it, "Hey, you really are an Alien, Mister Alien…" Kai said once again while Baby Kyohei barks in agreement Kai stretches his hand and gave a tug on his pants Kyohei snapped, "What now Kiddo…"

"Mister Alien, where do you get that car…was that from outer space? Which planet are you from." Kai asked innocently while Kyohei had enough, "_Where this brat did come from?"_

He feels weird around this little boy but then he tried his hardest to set aside those feelings and answer the little brat, "Kiddo, look I am not an alien…and I am from earth…got it."

Kai look away in annoyance he stubbornly believe that this man is an alien; he called him an alien because he called him a kid or a kiddo whatever! He hates it when people call him that. "No, you're lying! I refuse to believe! You don't look like you're from here and you wear funny clothes"

Kyohei smirk, this kid is interesting what a weird child…It's so true that a weird son will have a weird mother too." Kyohei thought to himself.

"Come on kid touch my clothes it's just ordinary clothes the difference is it's branded." Kyohei said as he held Kai's hand and put it on his clothes

Kai wondered as he started to fiddle on the buttons of Kyohei's shirt, "And what's this Mister Alien?"

"What?"

"Was this buttons would grant a connection at the other planet? Please tell me! I really want to be an astronaut someday" Kyohei look at Kai horrified, "Don't just pull my clothes up like that! and what do you mean you want me an astronaut someday? You didn't even know how to identify a real person what about a meteorite what will you do if you encounter a real alien" he said as he gently push Kai away from him. "Hah! You are nervous! That only proves one thing you're really an alien Mister Alien!"

"Nonsense!" Kyohei rebutted. He was upset that he was actually debating over such a silly issue with a kid. "Whatever kid just go back to your mommy."

"HE- I will prove to you that someday I will be an astronaut and I will present you as the first alien I encountered and by the way, my name is KAI not KID! See you later Mister Alien!" Kai said as he run away with Baby Kyohei stalking behind him.

"What a weird kid…" Kyohei suddenly remembered something, "Oh, geez I forgot to ask him which way should I go…"

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...  
**

"Kai, where have you been?" Sunako was very worried after she couldn't find her son. She was finally relieved to see Kai and Baby Kyohei running towards her at the entrance. She hugged him and said, "Did you know that Mommy was worried for you?"

"Mommy, I saw Mister Alien. He was wearing very unusual stuffs." Kai told Sunako about his discovery.

Sunako for once in her life lost her composure, "What do you mean Kai."

"I saw an alien with his space craft!" Kai declared with his hands spread wide to describe to his mother what he saw from his adventure. Sunako chuckled she knows what her son was trying to say, -the translation is he saw a man with very nice car. "Now, Kai it's rude to call a person an alien." She said in motherly tone.

"Sowy mom.." Kai muttered cutely under his breath as he look down, "Now Kai…don't look down okay? I will cook your favorite this dinner."

Kai's face lighten up her blue eyes shining, "Really mom?"

Sunako nodded, "Yes Kai…"

"Really? cool…I can hardly wait…" Suddenly they heard a knock from the outside. "Suna-chan…it's me…" Sunako frowned it was their friendly property owner what is she doing here in this time of the day. She did remember that she already paid the rent for this month so why she is here? Sunako sighed as she stood up slowly opening the door, "What is it Obasan?"

"You have a roommate he is going to stay here with you for a week until he gets a hotel room near this town." The landlady announce while Sunako left surprise, "Eh, a roommate? But Obasan."

"Don't worry Suna-chan, he's just staying for a week…and besides he looks good so you're safe… and handsome too…" The landlady whispered to her ear. Sunako sighed again, _"Well it can't be helped…"_

"Where is he?" the landlady turn to look around pointing at the man whose facing back from them. "He is the man Mister Takano…come here and meet Suna-chan." Sunako's eyes widen as she watch Kyohei slowly turned to face them. His sapphire eyes, face and hair…it's still the same...once their eyes met she have to admit she's a little scared. What if he recovered his memories already, what if he would hate me after what she done to him what if he knows about Kai and take him away from her…

Sunako closed his eyes; this could not be happening she closed her eyes what is happening…it is not him! It is not Kyohei.

"I will leave now okay, Suna-chan take care of your guest." Sunako just nodded as she looks down. Kyohei frowned while wipe the sweat on his face.

God it is so hot! how can the people in this village take this kind of heat.

.

"What's with that reaction girl was this your first time to see a real person like me?" Sunako frowned, "_How rude! However, he called me 'girl' meaning…he still didn't remember…about me…" _

_Well that is a relief…_

"No way, I can't take the heat anymore!" Kyohei panted, his chest tighten and he became breathless before he knew it he fainted on Sunako's arms.

She immediately grabbed hold of him. She was shocked to say at least

"Kyohei!"

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**I added some humor to lighten up the atmosphere waa hope u like that! and hey thanks for the review! I shall update next week!**


	3. Awkward Momments

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**T**h**e S**e**c**o**n**d **T**i**m**e **A**r**o**u**n**d

**Y**u**z**u**r**u** R**e**n**g**e**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wallflower or the Autumn's Concerto, I was inspired of that Series so I write this story, this is the sequel of Black Mail. Some elements of this chapter is from my original ideas. So don't sue…

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**Awkward Moments**

**

* * *

**

...

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

Sunako felt disturb as she look at Kyohei who was lying down the futon, he fainted a while ago causing to lose her balance and the two of them came crashing on the floor. Good thing the landowner's son Rui came up and helped her settle Kyohei . Looking at Kyohei right now he seems like he changed, he looks more mature now. She smiled to herself and slowly her fingers softly trace a line on his nose. This action made him stir on his sleep, in panic she pulled back her hands on her back, as slowly Kyohei opened his eyes, he stared at Sunako for a while.

"Who are you?" Sunako blinked twice, _she almost forget that he has no memories of his past. _She swallowed hard to regain her composure and stood up from her kneeling position. Kyohei frowned this is the first time he was been ignored he will not let this woman pass, "Hey, I ask you, who are you?"

"I am- uh" how can she possibly tell him her name? If he go back to Tokyo, there's a possibility that he will tell his friends, his little adventure here and soon they will find out where she is. She cannot take that risk, "Uh, my name is Naru- Narumi…" Sunako stuttered

"Yes, my name is Narumi…" She nodded her head

**~Chibi mode~**

Kyohei sweat drop anime style, "Wasn't that a guy's name?" Sunako twitch animatedly, a vein popping on her forehead, shaking Kyohei's collar repeatedly, "Shut up!"

**~End Chibi Mode~**

Sunako sighed exasperatedly, "_No, I take back my words he didn't change one bit- he is still a jerk!" _Kyohei eyed the raven haired girl with annoyance while he rearrange his collar on its respective position, "What the hell was that- don't just attack people like that."

"Shut up! I didn't attack you!" Sunako retort back with annoyance she cannot believe what is happening, she and Kyohei are arguing like before.

"Yay, you're a wake Mister Alien!" Kai said all of the sudden making them jump in surprise. Kyohei sweat drop when he saw Kai, he is the brat he encountered back at the village entrance.

**~Chibi mode~**

Chibi Kyohei pinching and stretching Kai's both cheeks there's a vein popping at the side of his head, while Kai's tears streaming down his cheeks animatedly. "What are you doing here kiddo~ till here you're following me…"

"Hey, Mister Alien I am not following you…"

"Oh, really I can see that." Kyohei said still annoyed

"Hey, it's true; I'm living here with my mom." Kai protested as he tried to get away from the guy who's tormenting his cheeks.

**~End Chibi mode~**

**..**

**...**

"What?" Kyohei is caught off guard.

"Yeah, I live here with my mom!"

"You've gotta be kidding me, where's your weird mom so I could tell her on how she made her son weird as she was."

Kai frowned, "Hey, my mom is not weird take it back!" he said jumping around. For the first time in Sunako's life, she was stunned on how the Kyohei and Kai interact with each other. It was way touching for her; Kai and Kyohei are getting along without even knowing that they are blood related.

"Just answer me Brat where is your mother." Kai turned around and pointed at Sunako. Kyohei turned to look at her, "What, I knew it a weird son will have a weird mother."

"What does suppose to mean." The three stop when Baby Kyohei entered the house making Kyohei jump on his spot, he stood up over the sofa to get away from the dog that is sniffing his scent. "Get that dog out of here!"

"AHA! You're afraid of Baby Kyohei do you?" Kai teased while pointing his finger on Kyohei. "Shut up! Just get that hairy-hideous creature from me!"

Sunako cannot help herself to giggle catching the attention of the two boys, _"Kyohei is still afraid of dogs…" _She thought as she remembered their date at the pet shop where they bought Baby Kyohei.

"Stop laughing and just put that dog away!" Sunako fake her cough, "First of all _Mister_, Baby Kyohei is not a hairy-hideous creature, the dog is lovely and friendly."

Kyohei twitch at the name, "What the hell- you named that dog Baby Kyohei! You're twisted!"

"Shut up! I am not gonna tie the dog out he is a part of the family so if you want to stay then get over it." Sunako said exasperatedly.

"Hey, it's not as if I want to stay here! I am stuck with this place!" Kyohei retort back angrily, how could this Naru-so? Narugi? Narumi girl whatever her name is, how dare her make fun of his situation. "and what's with the flooring of this house it seems like it's very old…you're not cleaning this room do you…

"Goodness, where the hell I am right now!" Sunako gave him a sarcastic look he was the same high and mighty Kyohei she knows, she choice not to answer him. She don't want him to notice that she's giving him a glance.

"Hey what was that for!" Kyoheilooked at her and frowned.

"I don't know what you are saying…" Sunako said in her nervousness as she turn away from him, "I have to cook the dinner now."

"Yay, Mom I want your Tempura again!"

"Kai, you cannot eat seafood everyday…it's bad for your health." Kai frowned in disappointment, "But mom!" the boy protested.

"Hey, you…" Kyohei suddenly grabbed hold of her shoulder. Sunako shook a little because of that. "What's that reaction for?" he was taken aback by her reaction.

why was she so tensed? Sunako bit onto her lips. All she could say was that she felt a current moving through her body when he touched her. "Don't touch me!" Sunako said as she brush his hands away from her.

Kyohei glared at her, what the hell is she thinking about him, a pervert? "Hey you girl, are you implying that I am a pervert!" does she think that I am interested on her?

Kyohei smirk, "Or maybe you have a crush on me already, well I can't blame you, I was been voted as one of the bachelor of the year." Sunako smiled at him sarcastically, "Why would I be interested in a guy whose so vain and fool of himself!"

"Y- You!" how the hell this girl made his blood boiled every time she spoke and to make things worse than the worse he didn't know why he cared about what she say.

"I hate boys like you!" Sunako said as she turned away leaving the fuming man alone. "What the- what does she say again!" Kyohei turned when he heard a giggle. "Ha-ha-ha mom hates you!, ha-ha" Kai said between his giggle making Kyohei twitch.

"_What an infuriating family!"_

_

* * *

_

As much as Kyohei hate to admit, even he is angry- upset- whatever you want to call it, this girl has skills. As the result of that he ate four bowls of rice. Kai stopped eating when he saw Mister Alien eating like there's no tomorrow. "Well, Mister Alien you sure eat a lot!" Kai said in amuse tone. While Kyohei twitch but continue to eat.

Sunako pause, "Kai, stop calling him that he is not an alien."

"Well, I agree with you- just now."

"And you're son is really talkative…"

Kai frowned feeling offended, "Hey! I'm not, my teachers say that if the child is talkative then he is a brilliant child!" he explained.

Kyohei smirk, "So, you admit that you're a kid and talkative."

"No, I am not! I am a grown man I bet I could do things better than you!"

"I want to see you try."

"Just you wait!"

Sunako sweat dropped as she watch the boys debate unfolding, "Kai, please stop…don't show that kind of manners."

"But, mom Mister Alien started it!" Kai whine

"Even he started it Kai."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!" it was Kyohei's turn to be offended, was she trying to say that he was immature Just because he was arguing with a kid.

As the dinner goes by, the mother and son interacted with each other as though there was no one around. Kyohei's heart raced without a reason after seeing their actions. This made him realize something asking himself if he does memories of this kind of things when he was a little kid. He knows his mom is with his father.

Abroad

Away from him and his brother, he suddenly felt jealous to that brat.

* * *

The next day, Kyohei woke up late Narumi or rather Sunako in reality went out early saying she have work and going home late, while the little brat Kai is on school. At least she said on her note, beside her note is the food she cooked for him, talk about being hospitable host. He was actually thankful that Kai and his dog are not here to bother him.

"Finally, a peace of mind." Kyohei muttered under his breath in last 7 hours he tried to call Takenaga and Haru. Haru is out of reach while his best friend is busy, he tried to call Yuki and Ranmaru but they are out of town.

He opened the door at the balcony and inhaled the fresh air coming his ears twitch when he heard a familiar name being spoken, he gradually went closer from the direction of the voice so he could hear it properly.

"_I heard there's a guy with Narumi-chan there."_

"_Yeah, there is…he is quite a beautiful man too…"_

"_Maybe that man is Narumi-chan's lover…"_

Kyohei nearly lost his balance, Say what! They actually thought I am her lover, well he shrug his shoulders that gossip is not true so he decided not to listen anymore but their next words caught his attention.

"_She came to this village four years ago, and with her few months here we already know that she was 4 months pregnant…"_

"_I heard she seduced an old rich man but he doesn't want to take the responsibility so she don't have a choice but to run away."_

"_Tsk- tsk, what a pitiful girl…"_

"_But can't you feel, Rui the landowner's only son is smitten by Narumi-chan."_

"_Ah, yeah…I feel that he treats Kai as his own son…."_

_..._

_

* * *

_

Kyohei doesn't know what to do, he feels terrible from listening to random strangers gossip, he sighed as he slammed the door behind him, _"Well seems like that girl is quiet a catch."_

"_Why do I feel disturb by just hearing there's a guy who likes that country bumpkin?"_

Well he needs to get rid of the discomfort that he was feeling. He needs air…

* * *

Sunako frowned_, "'Where is Kai? It's time for him to drink his medicine." _Because of Kai's weak health, she forbids him to run or to do things he can't do that will cause him to feel discomfort. She doesn't want any bad things to happen to Kai.

So, she was bit of protective of him. Then Sunako stopped she sighed in relief when she heard a water running from the bathroom, she smiled and open the door. She was taken aback her heart skip a beat there she saw Kyohei putting a towel on his lower torso, droplets of water cascading downwards of his skin. They look on each other, before a loud-earth shaking yell can be hear through the compound.

"What the hell!"

Sunako turned around, "Don't just stand there, hurry and put your clothes on! For heaven sakes!"

"The hell, …you came here peeping!"

"I am not! I came here because I thought Kai is here!"

"Lame excuses! Your brat of a son just went outside with his dog!"

"Hey! Don't call my son a brat!"

"I will call him whatever name I wanted too!"

"And why are you so nervous." Sunako is embarrassed her face is red as the tomato. Kyohei raised his eyebrows, "Don't tell me you never seen a naked man before you have given birth, already so why you're pretending to be embarrassed."

"_What a jerk!"_

"Ah, you- why do you have to take a bath!" Wrong and very lame question, Kyohei nearly laugh, "Of course, I have to take a bath! Everybody is doing it every day! Well, to answer your question, I take a bath because of the goddamn weather here. How could you possibly take this heat."

"And for once, I'm thinking how could I get an inspiration for my photography class, damn it!"

Sunako is really embarrassed, "Fo- Forget it…" she terribly embarrass and upset, she just wanted to go away and look for Kai but he pulled her back. She shook his hand away from her, Kyohei find her reaction very funny. "What is the matter? Are you afraid that I'll eat you?" His teasing remark made her feel totally embarrassed and angry.

"Don't touch me!" Sunako said yelled nervously.

...

The next day, Kyohei is still upset, Naruto is too embarrassed while Kai and Baby Kyohei has no clue on what's going on between the two adults.


	4. Goodbyes

**Chapter 4 **

**Good byes**

**

* * *

**

The next day Sunako didnt know what to feel, she feels so horrified- this was Kyohei's fourth day staying at her apartment, and within that fourth day she can see the interaction between Kyohei and Kai. They are getting close! This is what she was afraid of, her son is getting attach to Kyohei! One time, she is again looking for Kai and it turn out that Kyohei and Kai are taking a bath together. Their winks to each other were the sign that they are getting along.

..

.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

"MOM, I am here!" Kai said with his face shows happiness as he walked out of the bathroom together with Kyohei

Sunako is shock, "You two were taking a bath together?" She felt her heart ached as the two of them winked at each other in unison.

"Yeah, Mister Alien and I are buddies you know mom!" Kai announce happily. Sunako frowned; it's not as if she doesn't want her son to be happy. She doesn't want Kai to think about Kyohei as his father figure, Kai doesn't know about his father so, he might think Kyohei as one so he keeps on hanging out with him.

"Kai, don't disturb you're Uncle Kyohei anymore okay?" Sunako said worriedly as she kneeled down in front of her son. "But, mom!"

"Na, it's okay, I found your son pretty interesting." Kyohei said, while wiping his wet hair. "_Kai's interesting? _Sunako suddenly felt anxious, I can't let them to be close like this."

"Kai, go to your room okay…I will follow you later."

Kai nodded, "Okay! ah- Mister Alien see you tomorrow!" He said happily, as he started sprinting across the halls. As Kai disappeared out of their sight, Sunako heaved a sigh of relief. "Please, keep your distance away from Kai." Kyohei became angry on her remark, "What the- what is your problem!"

"Am I devil or a contagious disease that you're afraid that I will spread it to your son? I have heard that you never allowed him to play outside with his friends what you are an over protective mother!" Kyohei burst in anger.

Sunako paled, "You didn't know why I'm doing this so you don't have a right to say that to me!"

"Well, then why don't you let him do as he wishes?"

"It's not of your business on how I want to raise _**my**_ son!"

**End Flash back**

**

* * *

**

"Damn it!" Kyohei cursed as he throws his useless cell phone, how dare that country bumpkin girl treat him like this! What the hell does she think she is? He was just concern with Kai what's the matter with that! Even though that kid sometimes getting on his nerves he really cared about him. There is also one problem adding on his irritation, he cannot contact Haru, he was getting impatient where the hell is that girl! Ah no he does have one more problem and it was quite disturbing. One night he actually dreamed of that raven haired-country bumpkin!

He swears that was one of the disturbing dream in his life! Why does he have to dream about that old fashion-infuriating girl! not knowing what to do Kyohei lay down his bed picking up his digital camera on his side opening it, automatically his frown turned into smile with just looking at Kai. Yeah, Kyohei and Kai had taken a picture out of the blue last time, he don't know but that kid made him uncomfortable yet he feels happy. That country bumpkin will pay for this…why would I stay away from her son? It's not as if I'm taking away her son from her! "Maybe she is just jealous that I'm taking away her son." Well it is not as if it is his fault. Kai is sticking around him all day long. He actually enjoyed Kai's child talk, about his dreams to become an astronaut and how he want to help his mother when he grow up, Kyohei needs to admit that he is already grow fond of Kai.

"Hey Uncle why you're frowning!" Kai said as he pounce on the blonde haired male, while Kyohei felt a painful blow on his stomach, "What the- brat just don't jump on to someone like that!" Kai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry! I just wanted to ask why you were frowning. Are you sad? Are you bored?" Kai asked without stopping.

"Whoa. Whoa Kid just one question at a time."

"Sorry!"  
.

"Are you bored?" Kyohei asked.

Kai nodded his head, "Yeah." He admitted

"But, sometimes when I played with Baby Kyo I'm not bored anymore." Kyohei frowned again, he was itching to know why they name the dog as Baby Kyohei, and this is the perfect timing to ask it, "Why Baby Kyohei is the name of your dog?"

Kai cocked his eyebrows, "Um, I don't know, mom said Baby Kyohei was there even before I was born, and also mom said that Baby Kyohei was from my father."

"You're father?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah."

"So, how much information you know about your father." Kai look down with a sad face, "I don't have any information about my father."

Kyohei's eyes widen, this kid doesn't have any knowledge about his father he feel bad about Kai, "You're mom never told you about him?"

Again Kai shook his head, "No, mom never told me about my father."

Kyohei frowned, _what a terrible mom you got_

"Do you have any playmates beside Baby Kyohei?" Kyohei asked

Kai shook his head again, "I have no friends"

Well. Wait

I have to pause

In every second I stay here with this kid the more I feel disturb and concern about Kai. He doesn't know about his father, his mother is obviously doesn't want him to know where is his father, thirdly, he just revealed that he doesn't have a friend besides his dog companion.

"Wait, you're saying that you don't have a friend."

"They are always teasing me because I don't have a father, I always tell them that I have a father I just don't know where is him but they're don't believe me so I hate them for that! Friends should understand you right Uncle. Not to tease you or make fun of you?" Kai innocent remarks reach Kyohei's heart.

Kyohei smiled at the little boy and started to brush Kai's raven hair gently, he slowly sat up, "If you want…I can be your father…" he said gently while Kai beamed happily as he look up to Kyohei but there's uncertainty in his blue eyes.

"R- Really?"

Kyohei nodded and pull the kid for a hug, "Yeah, of course… from now on I will be your father okay?" Kyohei felt Kai nodded on his chest.

"So don't call me Uncle anymore okay? Call me Dad."

"Yeah, Dad!"

"So, you wanna play outside?" Kai beamed in happiness.

"Sure, Dad!"

* * *

Sunako groaned as she looks on her left and right, Kai is missing again! Maybe he is with Kyohei again! Ever since Kyohei came here, Kai never leave his side. He has been sticking around with him almost every day. "This is bad! If Kai over exert himself from playing he'll probably collapse again" She muttered

"I have to find them."

* * *

Kyohei panted, this kid surely can run they are been playing for a quiet a while and his legs becoming tired from all the running, but seems like Kai is not tired at all. Kyohei look at his back when he noticed that Kai stopped following him, he worriedly turn back to check if the boy is okay.

"Hey, Kai are you okay? Let's go if you're thirsty then we have to go home to drink some ice cold water." He said as he put his hand on his shoulder, it was then he realizes that Kai was pale and his breathing was rugged. Kyohei's heart started to beat furiously against his chest. He shook Kai's shoulder. "You're feeling okay?"

"Come on Answer me."

"I-" Kai tried to speak but he fainted on Kyohei's arms. Kyohei's eyes widen, it was then he started to panic, "Kai!" he lost it; he does not know what to do.

"Kai!" Kyohei turnaround of his position, it was Sunako. She hurriedly went to Kai's side and put her ears on his chest. "What's happening?" Kyohei asked but he receives no answer he just watch Sunako lifting the boy up on her arms.

"Ah, wait let me help you."

"This is what I was telling you! I already told you to stay away!" Sunako said with tears streaming down her face.

==)

* * *

"Don't worry, Kai is going to be okay he was just exhausted from running…his heart is getting better but at least try to tell him to refrain from doing some intense exercise." The doctor said kindly

"Thank god, Kai is okay…" Kyohei was shocked now he understood why she was over-protective of her child.

"Kai has heart disease ever since he was a baby… I can't- I don't know what to do if I lose Kai…I don't want to lose him…" Kyohei pull Sunako for a hug comforting her, Kyohei felt so guilty he knows he does have to apologize but whenever he tried to say something, his throat felt dry.

* * *

Back home, Kyohei stared at his digital camera in one particular face in the picture. Kai… this kid makes him feel something, he do not know why he is this worried with the kid he just met five days ago. Nevertheless, he knows in his heart that he is concern about the kid's well being.

"Damn…" he is also disturbed that Sunako is giving him a cold shoulder, what's with that? It's not as if I did that on purpose! I just wanted to give Kai a happy time why she is so upset. He snapped out of his thoughts when his cell phone rings he grumpily answers the call

"What now!" he said angrily, putting all his frustration at the person on the other line.

"_Kyohei-kun, are you okay? You sound upset."_ Kyohei blink twice, he knows this voice.

"Ah sorry, Haru…its nothing."

"_So, how's your thesis? Are you doing great there?" _

"Ah, yeah I- I suppose…" Kyohei said in uncertainties, he knows he's not doing great here.

"_Are you at the village you told me?"_ Haru asked

"Yeah, so what's new there?"

"I'm doing great…my father is really happy that he won to be the president of rotary club." Even though Kyohei is not interested on what his girlfriend or better yet his fiancée was saying, he tries to sound like he is interested.

"Really, that's great."

Haru frown at the other line, "_Kyohei are you okay? You sound upset." _

"No, I'm okay…I'm just tired…tomorrow I'll be going back at Tokyo…I want to submit my thesis early…" Haru is surprise by Kyohei's sudden decision.

"_Why? You still have a week to-"_

"Sorry, but I need to hang up…just see you tomorrow bye." Kyohei said as he hangs up. He was about to sleep when he heard a rustle outside. Being curious as he was he decided to look.

* * *

The strong wind blew against Sunako's skin, she shivered, this is the weirdest weather she ever experience, and in daytime, it is very hot and in night its cold. She also felt hot and her eyesight is getting blurry. Nevertheless, she shrug it off, she needs to work hard for Kai. Sunako slowly lifted the heavy box, she started to sweat and she felt hotter than before. When she started to walk, she step on something losing her balance, she closed her eyes ready to face the painful impact but someone pulled her waist from behind. Her face collides on someone's firm chest. The box created a loud crash.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sunako's heart skips a beat, she knows that voice, slowly she opened her eyes, and amethyst eyes meets his sapphire orbs. Kyohei was technically hugging her closely to his chest from this position. She cannot help but to blush, this is the first time in four years that she been this close to him. Kyohei gives her a worried glare, "You okay? Are you hurt?" Sunako is definitely stunned, the only sound she can only hear this moment is her heartbeat, it is beating wildly against her chest, her world seems to stop, the clock stops moving, She wanted to hug him but she refrain herself to do so, she should not feel this.

Sunako pushes Kyohei away from her, "Hey, what was that all about!"

"I'm okay! So go to sleep already!" She said hiding her blush from Kyohei's view. "Are you insane? Are you continuing working at this kind of weather?"

"It's none of your business- I!" Sunako lost her balance but Kyohei came to her aid again, catching her before her butt meets the floor. "I- I said- let go!" She tried to push him but he did not budge, she gasped when he puts his hand on her forehead, "Damn it!" he cursed.

"You have a fever!" Kyohei said as he lifted her up, bridal style. Sunako's eyes widen in surprise wiggling her legs, "Stop! Put me down!"

"We need to take care of your fever!"

"No, Kai will-"

"I'll take care of Kai okay! Don't worry about it!"

* * *

In addition, yet again Kyohei wasn't able to go back home, for two days he takes care of Sunako and her son Kai. Talk about instant father, he sighed being a helper and a father for a little kid is very tiring work. He suddenly asked himself why he was so concern about this family. He should not be bothering with this two infuriating people for the first place. "Dad, thank you for taking care of mom!" Kai said happily.

Kyohei smiled and brush Kai's raven locks with his hand, "Don't worry…its nothing…" Kai frowned when he notice what Kyohei was doing.

"Ah Dad, Where you going Why you're packing your things."

"I have to go back home to pass my thesis to my terror professor" Kyohei said while packing his last group of clothes, but he stopped in mid way when he heard a sob. He turned to look at the boy beside him, Kai's tears streaming down his pale skin.

"Why you're crying."

"Because, you're going to leave me like my real daddy did!" Kyohei sighed, as he kneels down in front of Kai. "You're not coming back like my father…y- you will not coming back…and I will be- be alone…" Kai said sniffing in tears. Kai's tears and sentiments about his invisible father again touch his heart. Kyohei doesn't know that there are also tears gathering at the sides of his eyes. He pulled Kai to him so he could give him a hug, Kyohei pull Kai against his chest hugging him so tightly against him, as if he could feel Kai's sorrow,

Kyohei's tears finally stream down his cheeks as he hugs Kai closely to him, "Don't- don't worry okay, I'm coming back- I'm going back I promise…daddy promise he will come back…"

This promise only intensifies Kai's crying and sob really hard on his chest, "I promise okay- so please don't cry because I'm crying too- I love you Kai…so I will come back…and we will play again…"

* * *

**Behind closed doors**, Sunko is listening to their conversation, her hand covering her mouth as rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks, Kyohei and Kai's conversation makes her feel guilty.

Kyohei is Kai's father, and Kai is Kyohei's son.

However, they don't have a clue about it…she is just watching them being torn apart.

* * *

**TBC****


	5. Close Closer Closest

Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower (Duh, think people!) the Plot is inspired by Autums Concerto so don't sue if you see this story has similarities in that TV Series. (But, all in all its from my original creative mind)

**YR: Thank you for the reviews everyone!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Close. Closer. Closest**

…

* * *

**T**rue to his word, Kyohei came back every weekend so Kyohei and Kai can play. Sometimes, they hang out all day long while at night, Kyohei is reading a storybook before he put Kai to slumber. Sunako thought sometimes, was she selfish for breaking the two apart? Nevertheless, this is for Kai's safety. Her decision on leaving Kyohei was for his sake too she knows she is committing a risk for letting the two create this bond.

..

"Kai is sleeping now." Kyohei informed while Sunako look down, Kyohei's presence is making her nervous.

"Thank you."

"You know, Kai is spoiled, he is not satisfied with just telling him the story, he also wants some actions." Kyohei said with a chuckle

"Hey Narumi." Sunako turned to look at Kyohei, she saw him a holding a box. "Give this to Kai when he wakes up."

Sunako frown, "What is this?" Kyohei rubbed the back of his head.

"A Gift." He said, handling the big box on Sunako's hand.

...

"Okay, I will give this to him." She said while she look away as fast as she could from Kyohei.

Kyohei is confuse, what is with that reaction? Nevertheless, he decided to let it pass, she always does that whenever he was around at least she does it with him around. "Tell Kai, I'm sorry I didn't say good bye to him, it just that, its so hard saying good bye to him without being sad. Whenever I look on his face…I don't know but I feel attach to Kai and also tell him that I love him and I will come back this coming Friday."

"Kyohei."

"Hmm."

"Thank you, for keeping up with Kai…he is not your child but you're that concern of him. I'm really thankful." Sunako have to bit her tongue when she said those words, especially the 'not your child part' she knows she is lying but this is the best thing to do.

"I don't know but I love Kai…I really do, he is a special child for me…so expect me to visit him very often and maybe I will also bring my friends and my fiancée." Sunako's eyes widen, _Kyohei has fiancée!_

"Y- You ha- have fiancée?" Kyohei nodded awkwardly. Why do I have to feel this pain, _I left Kyohei but still_…

"Did you're fiancée knows where you are right now?"

"Ah, yeah kindda…"

"She don't know?"

"She doesn't have to know, she trust me."

"Ah"

"But, I don't think I love her that much." This caught Sunako's attention.

"W- Why?" Sunako knows that it is not her business anymore, but she wants to know why. "My father said that she is the girl I'm with ever since- so I presume that I love her- but I can't feel the love. Didn't I tell you that I lost my memories, I have amnesia I lost all I have back then my ability to read, to write or to walk. I have been like a disable person for a year and half. But, Haru helped me to recover, She's there when I needed support so to thank her I asked her to be my girlfriend officially and just last march I asked her to be my fiancée. It was my father's request."

Sunako asked herself, "_Haru? Surely she is the girl who he asked to marry. _Suddenly she felt a pang on her chest, she have to admit she's jealous.

"Ah, really."

"Ca- Can I ask you something Narumi."

"Wha- What is it?"

"How it feels like to be in love? Come on, you have been in love with Kai's father… Can you tell me what it feels like?" Kyohei asked making Sunako taken aback, "_How could she suppose to answer that?"_

"W- Why d- do I hav- have to tell you…y- you have a long time girlfriend and just recently she become you're fiancée, why d- did you ask her to be you're girlfriend for the first place? If you don't know what it feels like to be in- lo- love." Sunako said, she cannot believe herself she's stuttering.

"Whoa. Whoa didn't I just told you a while ago, I lost my memories till now and my father said that she's my long time girlfriend. Therefore, I went along with that, she helped me to regain all the basics skills that I forgot. She's there when I needed someone but I just can't feel the love."

"I don't need my memories to love her because you're heart, I mean my heart will definitely remember your love that you forget for that particular person, but whenever I'm with her, it was like oh-yeah-she's there…and just that, I can't feel anything. Even I saw her in sexy clothes, I don't feel excited…you know the urge to do it with the girl, but there's nothing- nothing at all." Sunako fight the urge to roll her eye, she's totally pissed, she promise she will not be affected on what this bastard was saying but her words backfired.

**She. Still. Fucking. Care**

"If you love someone, you're willing to sacrifice all." That's all Sunako could say before she turned to continue her work.

"But, I never ask you to." Kyohei answered, while Sunako suddenly felt her heart started to beat rapidly against her chest. She slowly turns around to look at Kyohei.

Kyohei…

_He doesn't remember anything right?_

She looks at him, eyes widen, she don't know why but tears started gathering at the sides of her eyes. "Kyo- Kyohei, are- are you-" She fight the urge to cry, but her tears betrayed her, tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Kyohei asked, he is totally confuse, why she have to cry all of the sudden? Does he say something to upset her? Wasn't that the right answer to that. If you love someone, you will never ask that person to sacrifice all she has.

Sunako felt stupid- dumb! She turned around, why does she have to cry in front of Kyohei? Why does she have to cry in front of this stupid man. Why does she suddenly hope that he finally remember her, she should be scared, if he regain his memories, he will take Kai away from her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Kyohei asked one more time he became worried suddenly; he needs to know if she is okay.

"F- Forget what you see- I'm okay, so please excuse me…I still have something to do."

Sunako gasped, she just found herself spun around, her back collides against the wall. She tried to get away but Kyohei put his arms in between Sunako preventing her from escaping. "Kyo- Takano-san Wha- what do you think you're doing, let me go!" Sunako blush, when Kyohei lean over to her, their noses are almost touching.

"Wha- what do you-?"

"Didn't you think, I don't notice that you're always avoiding me." He said huskily, Sunako blush in anger and embarrassment, "Wha- what do you think you are! Don't be so full of yourself!" was he teasing me? Arg! I am so pissed!

"I. Know because I can feel it…I'm not that dumb! You always blush and turn away whenever I look at you, you're always nervous when I'm around and whenever I'm talking to you, you're not looking directly to my eyes, why is that?" Kyohei said with a smirk, he can feel it, that she is so nervous, as much as he hated to admit he likes it. He doesn't know why, but he felt like teasing her.

"I- I- I'm not!" Sunako stuttered, she knows that she is nervous and Kyohei is enjoying it.

…

"**Yes. You. Are." **

"**No. I am. Not!"**

"**Yes. You. Are."**

"**No. I'm. Not!"**

"**Yes . You. Are!"**

"**No. I'm. Not!"**

"**Yes. You. Are!"**

"**No, Your, Not."**

"**Yes. I—" **

**..**

**Wow. Wow. Wow**. Kyohei smirk while Sunako covered her mouth in shock, this bastard trick her to say that! She glared at him,

**"I hate you!"**

**

* * *

**

**"EUREKA!"** Yuki nearly lose his footing when Ranmaru shouted, "Hey, Ranmaru what's with you, You scared the hell out of me!" Yuki protested cutely.

"I knew it; Kyohei got a brain damage when he got amnesia." Ranmaru said, he is so proud of himself when he cracks the mystery. Yuki and Takenaga sweat dropped anime style, "What does suppose to mean?"

Ranmaru whine, "Ah! Don't you notice, look at Kyohei! He is smiling and laughing all by himself there for good time of 30 minutes." Yuki looked at Kyohei, "Ah- yeah…he really is smiling." Ranmaru has this mischievous look on his face. "Let's ask him if he got other foxy lady on his life now."

Yuki frown, "Hey! Kyohei is not a playboy anymore like before!"

"It will not hurt him if we just ask him so don't be a kill joy Yuki."

"Eh, But Ranmaru! Takenaga do something!"

"Well, you see I'm kind of interested too."

"Eh!" Yuki's eyes widen, Takenaga interested in gossip. Oh, my god was the world going to end. He hopes not.

"Say, Kyohei- you okay? Tell me who the new girl…is" Kyohei raised his eyebrows in confusion, "What girl?" Ranmararu chuckled, "You think we didn't notice, you always out of town every weekend, you're missing our group party when Friday night comes until Sunday night…we only meet you every Monday until morning of Friday and whenever you come back here. You never stop laughing and smiling all by yourself…Na Kyohei that's a sign."

"What sign?"

"That you're in love..."

Kyohei rolled his eyes, "Don't be so stupid Ranmaru."

"I have to take your words back to you Kyohei. Don't be stupid…we know, I know that kind of face and expression… you're different these past few weeks until now. Why is that? Who is the new girl? Come on just say it Kyohei!" Ranmaru almost whine, he wanted to know Kyohei's secret. He knows that Kyohei has secret that he was keeping.

"I don't have a new girl so stop being ridiculous Ranmaru." Kyohei said in annoyance, "Oh really…sure. Sure I believe you." Neji said with full of sarcasm while Takenaga and Yuki just look at each other.

Kyohei is pissed, what the hell was that! the more Ranmaru tease him the more he thinks of Narumi.

**God.** Why am I thinking! You should not think of Narumi, you should think of Haru not her for heaven sakes!

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed Reading =)  
**


	6. Friends

**Disclaimer**: Wallflower. Not mine. OC's. Mine, Plot mine (The Plot is inspired by **Autumn's Concerto**, so there is some small similarities, but overall it is all from my original idea!)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**FRIENDS**

**

* * *

**

…

Kyohei felt disturb, he don't know but whenever he closes his eyes, he can see Narumi's face. He shivered, what is wrong with him! He tried to shake his head to get her out of his mind but it makes him dizzy. What the hell! This is Ranmaru's fault saying crazy things to me!.

"_Whenever you come back here. You never stop laughing and smiling all by yourself" _– Hah, so what if I always laughing and smiling all by myself! What is the problem with that! I don't care even they call me crazy. All people are allowed to do that even without a reason! Kyohei thought fuming in anger. Arg, I am so pissed!

"_**Na Kyohei that's a sign."**_

_**"That you're in love..."**_

Arg! What sign? Sign, sign! Sign that I'm in love? Of course I'm in love with Haru! Only with Haru not to anyone! I'm really gonna you kill you tomorrow Ranmaru! Because of you I can't sleep!"

Kyohei was interrupted from planning Ranmaru's death on his mind when someone knocks on his door, "Who's that?" he hissed. – Who is person in his or her right mind to knock on someone's door in the middle of the night? He was answered when Kaname entered the room.

"Kyohei, I got this box from the attic." Kyohei cocked his eyebrows, so what if he got the box from the attic. He is not interested with that thing. Kaname sighed, "Kyohei, I know what you're thinking…this box is yours so…here." Kaname put the medium size box on Kyohei's bed.

"You know what's the time right now Kaname? It's already 2:00 in the morning…what are you doing up at the attic?" Kyohei asked his twin brother curiously.

"Nothing, just searching for some treasure, see you tomorrow Kyohei…and hey make sure to look at the things inside that box… and-" Kaname glared at Kyohei, "Don't misplace that box or else I will kill you!"

..

**~Chibi mode~**

Chibi Kyohei sweat dropped, "Why you're so serious all of the sudden Kaname? Threatening my life and all…" Chibi Kaname has evil aura surrounding him and pull Kyohei's collar upwards, Chibi Kyohei paled, "_Scary!" _

"Just do what I say! Foolish brother!"

**~End Chibi mode~**

**.**

"Geez, what's with that Kaname!" Kyohei said half annoyed and half scared. Kaname can be scary sometimes, "Just do what I say! Good night!" He said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Kaname sighed in relief as he left Kyohei's room, he finally able to give him the box. He just wishes that could help Kyohei regain his memories.

Kyohei left hanging, "What's with him all of the sudden." He stared at the box for a while before sighing, "Maybe, later…" he said as he put the box underneath his bed.

* * *

Ranmaru laugh really hard, "Waa- Kyohei what's with the eye bags? Do you have trouble in paradise? Or didn't you have enough sleep?" Kyohei glared at Ranmaru,

"Shut up… Ranmaru…" Kyohei can't tell his friend that he was really affected about what he told him yesterday,

_I will not let him win…_

Ranmaru hook his arms around Kyohei, "Get off Ranmaru." The red haired-male ignore his friend, "Na- Kyohei this is different so I choose not to stop pestering you…you have to tell me honestly, I know you."

Kyohei just stare at Ranmaru, "What?"

He sighed, "Alright I will tell you."

Ranmaru's eyes glint finally his hard work will be finally paid off! Kyohei will tell him who the new girl besides Haru is.

"Ranmaru, her name is."

"Her name is?" Ranmaru's breath hitch in anticipation.

"Her name is-"

"Is what?"

"Oi, Kyohei, Ranmaru!" the two turned to see Yuki running up to them.

"What is it Yuki?" Ranmaru snapped, looking angrily at his panting friend.

Kyohei smirk mentally, "_That's what you got for being nosy Ranmaru…"_

"I will be going now..." He said, leaving his two friends alone, clueless Yuki doesn't know that his friend behind him is emitting a very dark aura.

**~ Chibi Mode~**

**.**

Chibi Ranmaru twitch shaking his blonde friends collar repeatedly with a very dark aura, "Yuuukki! You're soo in good timing! Kyohei is gonna tell me the name of his new girl but thanks to you, you happen to interrupt us!" Chibi Yuki sweat dropped.

"Sowy!"

**~End Chibi Mode~**

"Forget it." Ranmaru said as he regain his composure, "Its Friday today... It's time to do some stalking..." He said with mischievous glint on his lavender eyes while looking at Yuki

"And you're going with me Yuki."

"Eh!"

* * *

**W**hen Kyohei reach the parking lot, He saw Haru leaning down his car, once the girl saw him, she run up to him and hug him, Kyohei had to admit whenever she did that he felt so uncomfortable, I know he suppose to be happy that his fiancee hugging him but in weird circumstances he find it very disturbing', Haru is a caring and loving individual but there is something missing, he somewhat doesn't feel anything. He doesn't feel her **love, **He don't even know if he love her. Haru yelp as Kyohei push her back, the blue haired girl blink,

"Kyohei?"

"Sorry, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Haru frowned cutely, "Why, you're not happy to see me Kyohei-kun? it's been three weeks since we last met."

Kyohei shook his head, "No, it's just that- I'm surprise that you're here. I thought you're in France? when did you came back? how's your ballet lessons?"

Haru smile, "It's okay... I took a leave so I will be here with you, by the way my dad set a date for us this night...did he tell you?"

"A date? No.."

"Is that so? Do you want to go at my place, my parents wants to see you." Kyohei sighed, Its Friday today and he promise to Kai that every weekend he visit him how can he possibly say no with Haru's father.

.

"Haru."

"Yes."

"You see I can't go on our date, I have to do something."

"If it's your project I will help you do it just please stay here, this is our first time seeing each other for three weeks, don't you want to be with me?" Kyohei sighed, he doesn't want to sound desperate not to go with Haru, Its just that for him, he wanted to go and see Kai, and Narumi.

"Kyohei."

..

"I really can't go Haru...I'm sorry maybe next time...tell sorry to your father."

"Okay then...I will tell him"

"I'm really sorry Haru maybe next time...come on I will drive you home."

* * *

"Wa! save me mommy, Daddy is bullying me!" Kai said as he run up to his mother who's currently putting her wash clothes on the hamper, Kai is hugging her mom's waist while Kyohei runs after him. "Kyohei, what are you doing." She glared at him, Kyohei raise his two hand, "Nothing, we're just playing right Kai?"

.

"Yeah, Daddy never stop tickling me!"Kai whine

"Kai, you're a man and you don't even take a tickle."

"Eh, but- yeah you're right!" Kai said detaching himself from Sunako, "Daddy, let's try something new."

.

"New? what game do you want to do now."

"Anything dad, I could play any game just stay by my side." The two adults look at each other for a moment, Sunako blush and turn away when he saw her looking at him,

"_Do I look like I'm obvious?" _Kyohei smirk when he saw her blush, it's obvious that she is starting to avoid him again.

"_What an interesting girl."_

_._

"Dad! hurry lets go Let's take Baby Kyo for a walk!" Kai whine, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Okay, let's go...kid." he smirk, while waiting for Kai's cute protest, "Hey, Stop calling me Kid! I'm not a kid!" the little boy said jumping around animatedly.

"Oh, hey before I forget, Narumi we're going now." Kyohei said with a chuckle while Sunako shifted, as she turned to look at the two but she refuse to look at Kyohei... well she still felt uncomfortable with his presence. "Right mom take care! Dad and I will buy you ice cream for you." Kyohei raised his brows,

"Who said that?"

"Come on Dad PLEASE!" Kai whine cutely that Kyohei cannot refuse, he sighed in defeat, "Yeah, Okay we will."

"Yay!" the little boy dance around.

" But, If you're mom will come with us."

"Eh..."

"Mom! go with us please! Let's play together like a family!" Kai pleaded grabbing his mom's hands, attempting to pull her along but her weight stopping him from doing so.

.

"Kai, I can't I still have to work..."

"Mom, Please! You're always busy please come with us!" Kai said tears started to gather at the sides of his eyes, he wanted his mom to come with them, he misses her even though they are always together. His mom always busy. "Kai..I"

"Come on, do it for your son.. just come with us even just for fifth teen minutes." Kyohei said as he look away trying to hide his blush, he also wanted Sunako to come with them but he don't want to be obvious. After all he has still pride to keep.

* * *

Sunako sighed feeling guilty she decided to agree, they are currently eating ice cream the village park under the Sakura Tree. Before they come here they first went to her work so she could file her leave before going with her 'Family'.

"Yay! This is delicious..." Sunako observed that Kyohei and Kai has a lot of similarities when it comes to their favorite stuffs. The two of them wants Strawberry, in fact they we're currently eating strawberry ice cream and they we're eating it with enthusiasm. - Secondly, their temper and- Sunako was brought back to reality when someone shook her shoulder she blinked

"What-"

"You're spacing out Dummy." Sunako twitch, how dare this bastard call her Dummy! that is unforgivable!- BUT hey! this is the moment she notice that Kai is out of sight.

"Where's Kai?"

Kyohei chuckle, "Just answer me!"

"Don't worry he is just playing with the other kids with the dog." Kyohei said while pointing the play ground where a lots of Kids playing happily. There she spotted Kai standing at the sidelines with Baby Kyo while the other kids gather around them. Sunako watches her son as he interacted with the other children. He was kind of aloof but he looks happy.

"I told you're son to be confident...he told me that he doesn't have friends besides his dog companion."

Sunako look down as she started to playing with her fingers, "I told him to make friends and try to trust again...I also noticed that Kai has a low self-esteem you need to work on it or else it will be hard to him to interact with other people." Sunako chose not to reply, she stayed silent, she felt guilty.'''

...

...

..

"Where is Kai's father anyway?" Kyohei asked, while Sunako flinch but she tried her best to hide her reaction from Kyohei. How could she possibly answer that?

"I-"

"You don't have to answer that, you know years ago...I got a fight with my father after the accident that took my memories away from me. He said how pathetic I am, on how my mother and I alike. When he told me that I felt something...perhaps its pain... I wanted to see my mother but something's inside me is stopping me. I felt pain in my heart... I felt so lonely...especially when I was left alone...without my family at my side...only helpers are left there to serve me...so I understand his loneliness. Yes, I know my father but I didn't felt that I have a father...I also have a mother but I didn't know where she is..." Kyohei stopped for a moment and he looks so lost.

"**BUT, ****sometimes whenever I feel sad I could see a girl in my mind and the sadness I felt will vanish I can feel that girl is somewhat close to my heart..."**

Sunako shook to her core when she heard that. She covered her mouth frantically in an attempt to muffle her cries. **Even **if he loses his memories he still- _**still **_

She don't know what to say

She really wanted to tell him desperately… but she couldn't. If she did, things would become chaotic and that would make him feel even worse.

...

Sunako took a deep breath to calm herself down, "But- why you feel alone,- You have a fiancee right?

Kyohei didn't reply immediately. He only nodded after a while. "She was the first person I saw after my surgery. She was also the one who accompanied me through the miserable days I had after the incident. I lost both my memory and coordination skills. Haru was the one who was there for me. She encouraged me and accompanied me during all my therapy sessions.

She could picture it. He was so head-strong. That must have been a very difficult period for him. The thing was, Haru was the one by him instead of her.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. But this time round, she held them back and smiled slightly. "I see. So you do love your fiancée."

Yes, he loved Haru, but…

Kyohei looked at Sunako and saw her smiling. But he could feel the sorrow in that smile. It tugged his heart and he was suddenly lost. There was this emptiness in him. He also felt worried for no particular reason.

"You don't have to think so much." Sunako persuaded him softly. "Actually, I do think about the past too. Those dreams I have not fulfilled and the people I didn't want to be separated from… But this is how life is, isn't it? There's no way we can go back in time and make up for anything. If we keep thinking about the past, we'll miss the present. Isn't that a pity too?" She paused and looked at him with a gentle expression on her face. "You shouldn't keep thinking about the past. The present and future is what you should be thinking about instead. Your life would be real as long as you live it to the fullest from now on."

Kyohei was touched by her words. "Do you believe you that you're the first person to say such things to me in 4 years?"

"Really?" Sunako smiled while watching her son played happily with his new friends.

Kyohei smiled back at her. "It's weird but I really feel very comfortable and relaxed when I talk to you like this."

He said something similar four years ago too. Sunako tried to control her emotions.

"Perhaps, you're right." Kyohei said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sunako took a deep breath.

"Kyohei, can we… be_** friends**_?"

Kyohei was stunned. He suddenly felt a rush in his body when he heard her saying his name.

Kyohei smiled at her. "That would make you my first 'girl' best friend in 4 years besides Takenaga and the others."

* * *

Ranmaru and Yuki cannot believe their eyes, Kyohei is **with** Sunako! Yes, Ranmaru and Yuki followed Kyohei after he departed from Haru's house. Ranmaru is really eager to know who's Kyohei's new girl his plan is, if he saw Kyohei with the '_girl_' they will surprise him by their presence but it was other way around.

They are the one who was shocked!

**How can this possibly happen!**

Sunako is with Kyohei talking as if nothing happen...

* * *

**TBC!**


	7. I'M QUITTING

**Authors Note: I WILL STOP WRITING HERE IN FF. NET I WAS SO DISAPPOINTED BY THE NEWS I RECEIVED FROM MY FRIEND. IF YOUR NOT UPDATED ON WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE IN THIS SITE THEN READ MY RANT OVER MY PROFILE THAT SHOULD EXPLAIN WHY I'M QUITTING. I NEVER SAID THAT I WOULD QUIT WRITING, I WOULD CONTINUE WRITING BUT NOT HERE ANYMORE OR ELSE THE ADMIN OF FF. NET TAKE AN ACTION TO OUR PROBLEM AS ASPIRING AUTHORS HERE IN FF. I WOULD BE RE-POSTING MY STORIES AT LIVE JOURNAL. PLEASE CREATE AN ACCOUNT AT LJ, SO YOU COULD VISIT MY STORIES THERE.  
**

**

* * *

**

**I WOULD BE POSTING **

**

* * *

**

**METEOR RAIN- SERIES = NARUTO**

**OBSESSION- NARUTO-ONE SHOT**

**SHACKLED LOVE- SERIES, NARUTO**

**WHEN THE PLAYBOY FALL IN LOVE- COMPLETED-NARUTO**

**SECOND CHANCES-NARUTO- SERIES**

**BAD BOY-NARUTO**

**A SAD LOVE STORY- ONE SHOT! NARUTO**

**ALWAYS A PART OF ME- NARUTO ONE SHOT!**

**LOOK IN THE MIRROR-NARUTO**

**THE FINAL TURN- RESIDENT EVIL FAN FICTION**

**FOURTEEN -NARUTO**

**HE IS A SHE-NARUTO**

**A WALK TO REMEMBER-NARUTO**

**BLACK MAIL -WALLFLOWER**

**THE SECOND TIME AROUND -WALLFLOWER**

**

* * *

**

**To LJ COMMUNITY **

**

* * *

**

**I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON POSTING ALL OF MY STORIES IN LJ SO PLEASE WATCH OUT FOR IT.**

**VISIT: ****http: / / yuzururenge (dot) livejournal (dot) com /**

**BUT I'M STILL STARTING SO NOT ALL OF THE STORIES IS POSTED THERE BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO POST ALL THE STORIES I STATED ABOVE SO AFTER THAT I WOULD CONTINUE TO WORK ON POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR MY STORIES AND CONTINUE IT WITHOUT ANY TROUBLE.**


	8. Reunion

**OKAY, I'M DECIDED I WOULD STILL CONTINUE TO POST THIS STORY HERE AS WELL AT MY LJ ACCOUNT SO IF YOU HAVE LJ ACCOUNT THEN LET'S BE FRIENDS! YOU CAN ALSO READ THIS STORY TO MY LJ ACCOUNT SO IF I REMOVE THIS STORY HERE YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND THIS.**

DISCLAIMER: POSTED AT THE FIRST CHAPTER SEE IT BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN.

**

* * *

·**٠•● **ƸӜƷ****•**

**The Second Time Around**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**C**h**a**p**te**r** S**e**v**e**n:**

"**R**e**u**n**i**o**n"**

**P**a**r**tO**n**e

* * *

**(A/N: before I start, I know that readers are not usually didn't read the Authors Note so I'm putting it in here right now. I want to know what you think about Soul mate and Husband, what do you think of it. Who will you choose your Soul mate or your destined husband?" please include your answer and explanations in your reviews! Please I badly needed your comments about this matter so right now I'm going to thank you!" I needed your comments so I could go on and write this story)**

**

* * *

**

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

"Let me take a look at your hand." The first thing Kyohei did was to check on Sunako's hands when she accidentally burnt herself when she was stirring the food that she was cooking. "It's okay; you don't need to fuss about a single burn." She said trying to pull her hands away from his Kyohei's hand but he did not let go. "No, we need to put some cream to this…" he insisted still holding her hand seriously thinking if there is still an open drug store in the village. Nevertheless, he suspected that there is no drug store here seeing that this place is kind of excluded from technologies of the world.

"I said I'm okay stop fussing about it." Sunako said as this time she successfully free her hands from Kyohei's hold while glaring at him. "What are you doing here anyway…where is Kai? I thought you two are playing." She said as she continues to work on her cooking. "Well, for your information Narumi…Kai fall asleep thereafter he played with his new friends, he totally forgets that I am his first playmate." He said with a shrug while leaning at the kitchen table just beside Sunako. "Well, are you jealous Mister first playmate?" Sunako said, she cannot help herself but to tease Kyohei he was obvious that he sound like a jealous kid whose candy got stolen from him.

Kyohei rolled his eyes, "Jealous? No I'm not…"

"But, you're acting like one." She insisted.

"Shut up!"

Then something struck on Kyohei's mind, "You know I just thought you don't look like older than me…what is your age by the way?" he asked, while Sunako stopped on her work and look at him. "It's rude for a man to ask the girl about her age." He glared at her, "Just answer me…we're friends right? And friends didn't keep secrets from each other."

"I'm 20 years old turning 21 this coming September." Kyohei cupped his chin, "We're just exact the same age…so why don't you go back to study? Only one year to go"

"I can't- I wanted to but I can't-"

"It's because of Kai?…"

"There's a part of that…you see if I study no one will look after Kai and if I don't work then no one will support our expenses and his medication." She said with hint of sadness as she looks down on her work. It cannot be help because she chose this kind decision so she has to face it alone with no regrets. "If you want I can help you." Kyohei said out of the blue making Sunako look at him dumb folded.

"Say, what?"

"I said, I could help you…friends help each other right? You can leave in my pad and I will hire a maid so someone can look after Kai while you're not around." Sunako shook her head refusing his offer, "NO- no you don't have to do that- that's too much for a friends help…it's okay even if I study I can't afford to study again…"

Kyohei frowned in disagreement."Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiled as she was touch by his gesture. That made him felt awkward. "Do you think you'll regret that you didn't have a chance to continue you're studies again?"

She nodded, "It's far from that but as what I said we can't live in past forever, so now I'm trying to forget it so I could enjoy myself and live life to the fullest."

"You- if you want I can help you- NO I WILL help you- I will pay for your tuition all of you and Kai's expenses…just go back with me to Tokyo-" Kyohei trailed off, he just suddenly realize what he said, he is embarrass because he sound so desperate. He blush, he needs to re-construct his words. "Ah- I mean if you- I"

"I know your intention but you don't really have to worry…you keeping up with Kai is a big help for me already." Sunako said to him softly.

"I'm just doing it… for you." He admitted it reluctantly. "Ah- well the truth is- I don't know why I'm doing this- but I feel attach to Kai and to you…something inside me saying that I could trust you both- I- you well know that you're salary are not enough for Kai's other expenses how about Kai if- "

"So you're just worried that Kai and I won't be able to survive?'

"I was just thinking that you're a country bumpkin who knows nothing other than her current job." He said, making it sound like he wasn't really concerned about her. He didn't want to know that she had touched the soft spot in him.

Sunako smiled secretly. Perhaps she would have been angry because of his attitude if this happened a few days ago. But, right now, she knew that it was his attempt to try to hide his emotions from her.

He was still the Kyohei that she loved 4 years ago—

"Thank you." She thanked him sincerely.

"What is that for?" He didn't dare to look at her. "I'm starved I'm hungry again. Is this how you should treat your 'Friend'? Cook something for me"

"Okay, I'll make you something to eat now- my _demanding_ friend." She smiled at him.

* * *

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**·**٠•● **ƸӜƷ•**

That morning, Sunako woke up first its Saturday today and it is her day off she's happy that she can spend time with her 'family'. She groaned, after she looks at the fridge she found out that it is completely empty. "Oh well I need to buy food and cook breakfast before they wake up." She sighed after she left a note atop of the kitchen table she decided to go. When she opens, the door to go out there is a person she never expected to see standing there before her.

Her eyes widen as big as saucers her pupils in tiny slits, "I- I-" Sunako found herself unable to talk…

...

Right now- the guy right in front of her

...

The guy she was standing face to face…

...

The guy who she didn't see for four years

...

Is—

...

He looks at her with indifference in his eyes he look mature than he is back then, he looks more broad and thin.

...

"Y- You Wh- why you're here —"

* * *

TBC


	9. Its Gonna Be Love

**Disclaimer: Wallflower not mine, The Song it's Gonna be Love is not mine either, the plot is inspired by Autumns Concerto**

**·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

**Direction: Italics and Bold: Flash back**

**Bold- Song Lyrics**

**Italics- Sneak Peak  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**It's Gonna Be Love**

**

* * *

**

Kyohei looked at Takenaga heatedly while drinking his cup of coffee he didn't believe on his reason. The hell! What do they think he is? He saw them! He saw Takenaga pinning Narumi on the wall. He is so pissed!

* * *

"_**Takenaga, what are you doing here? what's the meaning of this?" he asked giving them a confuse and angry look. Confuse because he doesn't know that Takenaga knows Narumi, angry because he is talking to her in rather inappropriate position. The scene before him making him feel something, his heart clench, for once in his lifetime he wanted to strangle his best friend Takenaga. He watches Takenaga as he slowly let go of Sunako. "What, no one will answer me? What are you doing with Narumi?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.**_

_**.**_

"_**Narumi?" Takenaga asked confuse, as he slowly look at the raven haired girl beside him, while Sunako look away as she closed her eyes, this is it, she will be discover, " if Takenaga blows my secret Kai will- please don't" Takenaga clenches his fist.**_

_**Another lie, Sunako is still lying to Kyohei. How dare this girl play around with Kyohei's feelings. "I said, what you are doing here Takenaga and what you are doing with Narumi…I'm losing my patience now… answer me**_**…" **

_**Takenaga went back to his cold demeanor as he slowly unclenches his fist, "Nothing, my father just wanted me to visit this place. Apparently he just bought this land." Sunako look up to Takenaga in shock, "Eh, what do you said Take-" she covered her mouth with her hand; she almost let her mouth slipped. Kyohei raised his eyebrows in confusion, **_

_**"You Know Takenaga, Narumi?"**_

_**Sunako open her lips to answer but Takenaga beat her to it, "Of Course— not Kyohei we just met this day." Sunako look at Takenaga, eyes widen, he didn't tell Kyohei the truth. He has the moment to tell Kyohei but he didn't**_

"_**Why Takenaga?"**_

"_**You're father bought this land?" Kyohei asked curiously, "Why?" he added. Takenaga shrug his shoulders, "It's not that it's any of my business what will he do to this place."**_

_**Did he lie to Kyohei? Was that for me or did he do that because he wanted to make her suffer? Nevertheless, then she come to realize, was that just a lie? That he come here because his father wanted him to. It was as if Takenaga could read her thoughts and answer her question unconsciously.**_

"_**It's true...he bought the land." Takenaga said. **_

"_**No, this can't be happening! If- if that happen Kai and I" oh my god, Sunako, just says the word that would break her world apart.**_

"_**Kai?" Takenaga looked at her confuse.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Damn, Takenaga he doesn't even explain why he is trapping Narumi! If he is not my best friend I will strangle him to death!—Err wait a minute, what the hell I was thinking! Geez, I don't know what to do." _Kyohei thought heatedly as he stabbed the poor bread toast on his plate grumpily imagining it was Takenaga, Kai is eating his food with enthusiasm. Sunako look down on her plate, cutting the egg with her spoon, While Takenaga just stirring the cup of coffee on his hands, looking at Kai, and examining the little kid. Kai is the first one to finish his breakfast, "Mom! I will go to the park with Baby Kyo, my friend Yuya wants us to play again." Kai said happily while holding his mom's hand with his little once. Sunako smile and brushes Kai's raven locks.

"Okay, but please don't tire yourself, you don't want doctors injecting you stuffs right?" Kai nodded.

"Yeah, mom, Dad, see you later!"

Kyohei rolled his eyes, "Yeah, later enjoy your day with your new playmates." Kyohei said, "Ha- you're jealous dad!" Kyohei glared at Kai,

"Not a chance kid."

…

Kai frowned, "— Whatever Mister Alien! Dad! We will play later okay! see you!" he was about to go out of the house, but he somewhat forgot to do something and walk backwards, this time Kai looked at Takenaga giving him an apologetic look, "Sorry, I forgot, bye Uncle! See you later, let's play together dad!"

..

"Kai…"

"But, Mom!" Kai whined

"It's okay; we're going to play after you go back." Takenaga said smiling. Kai beamed in happiness, he nodded, "Yes, that's cool! Later mom"

After Kai left the three adult are silent the atmosphere is unbearable. "What now." Kyohei said cutting the silence. "So how long are you staying at this beautiful village _Narumi-san_?" Sunako looked up to Takenaga, does he want to know how long I stayed here or does he want to know where I stay after I went missing four years ago.

She takes a breath before deciding to answer, "I lived here ever since." Takenaga gritted his teeth. He knows it she is lying. How far will she go just to keep the truth, how bad is it to keep that truth on her own?

…

"When will you're father say will demolish this whole property?" Kyohei asked, he felt Sunako's uneasiness so he decided to butt in. Takenaga Shrug, "He said in a week."

"What! The property owner said nothing about that! They can't just—" Sunako trailed off, why this is happening if the house will be taken away from them. "Then where Kai and I will live?" she said out loud.

"You don't have to worry Narumi-san…" Kyohei and Sunako turned to look at Takenaga in confusion. "What do you mean Takenaga?" Kyohei asked clueless on what his best friend was saying.

"Y- Yeah what are you saying?"

…

"Kyohei can take you two with him back to Tokyo; he has a pad there right?" Kyohei nodded, "You and you're son could live there for a while _**after all**_, Kyohei and Narumi-san are _**friends**_." Kyohei beamed not noticing the conspiracy behind Takenaga's words, "Yes, we we're just talking about this last night Narumi, guess like you don't have any other choice."

"But—" Sunako tried to protest.

"Narumi-san, do you want your son to be homeless? I'm sure you don't want that to happen."

….

* * *

Takenaga is the type of person who will observe people in distance, the quiet type of person who will just voice out his thoughts on important matters, but this time. It seems like he cannot just observe behind the shadows, he needs to know the truth. "Young master, I already talk to the land owner of village inn and they agreed to sell their property." The man in late 40's has informed Takenaga, he is their family attorney. He called him after he told Sunako and Kyohei that his father bought this land. Of course that is a lie, he needs a reason so he could bring Sunako back to Tokyo without being suspicious. He knows that he is not this deceptive but he needs to do some drastic method.

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**...**

"**WHOA!"**

…

Kai stared at the sky scrapers throughout the city of Tokyo; he could not believe his eyes. Both hands pressed on the windows of the car, his pair of innocent sapphire eyes glistening in awe. He only saw the pictures of this city on his books and posters but now he is now seeing this in person. He cannot describe how amaze he was right now. "Mom, look at that building was that the Taka— Tako business Empire state building." Kyohei twitch, he knows that Kai is just a kid but well, when Kai said that it feels weird. "Takano Kid. Not Tako. Go straight your tongue."

Kai huffed, "My tongue is straight!" he retorted, annoyed that his 'dad' had started the name calling again. Kyohei rolled his eyes, "by the way, kid how do you know that building is the Takano Empire building." He asked. Kai give him a look as if he had grown three heads, "Of course I know that building! I heard my teachers talking about that famous building, and when I saw the picture on the newspaper, I was amaze by its length and height. It's so big!" Kai blinked, he just realizes something.

…

"Mom!" he called but he receives no response.

"Tsk, you're mom is asleep look." Kyohei said while glancing at the girl right beside him for a minute as he turn his eyes back to the road, indeed, Sunako is sleeping peacefully. Their journey to Tokyo from the village is quiet long; she fell asleep without knowing it.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Soon, my pad is just three blocks away."

…

* * *

Sunako felt soft and flying she don't know but she felt comfortable, she groaned slowly opening her eyes, her eyes met the unfamiliar ceiling seeing this Sunako immediately sat up. "What the—" her eyes cannot believe what she was seeing, she remember this place it seems like this is not her first time setting her foot at this place. She mentally scolded herself, she needs to stop reminiscing the past. She swung her legs at the edge of the bed, deciding to look for Kai. Well its past of his bedtime, nevertheless, she stopped in mid-way a sudden struck of lightning hit her. Who is the one who carry her here? "_Don't tell me…" _She was answered when Kyohei entered the room.

"Hey, have a good sleep?" Sunako blush, she hate it when she blush in front of people it's embarrassing to say at least more importantly _in front_ of Kyohei. However, it's good for her that he didn't raven notice her blush she was thanking the darkness inside the bedroom that saves her from further embarrassment. "

"Ah, yeah— where is Kai?"

..

"He's sleeping beside you a while ago, maybe he just went inside the bathroom." With that, they heard a sound of running water inside the bathroom. "Okay, see you tomorrow; I will visit after my morning class."

..

* * *

**·****٠•● ****ƸӜƷ ●•·****٠**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**

* * *

**

**...**

"Wait Kyohei." she called out, Kyohei stopped on his tracks and turned to look back on Sunako who was panting when she reach him. "Thank you for letting us stay here but don't worry it won't be for free, I will look for a job so I could pay you.," she said, well its uncomfortable to stay in someone's house without paying something in return. Kyohei wave his hands in disagreement, "No, it's alright you don't have to pay me…just look at this as my repayment for letting me stay at your house. This is my turn to show you my gratitude it's no big deal." He said. Why would he accept payment? He doesn't need it. He just wants to be near her and Kai and for the fact that he doesn't need money. Well money is not a problem for him. He has plenty of it.

…

**It's gonna be me baby**  
**It's gonna be you baby**

"But…" Sunako tried to argue but Kyohei cut her off, her heart skip a beat when Kyohei close their distance to each other, well he was leaning awfully close to her and their noses are touching. Sunako felt like melting, her legs felt wobbly. She felt like her world stop moving, the clock stop moving and the only sound she could hear is her heart beating widely against her chest. "What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me?" she wants to shout at him to stop him from doing anything to her, she wants to push him away from her but her body cannot move she was like frozen from her spot.

**It's gonna be me baby**  
**It's gonna be you baby**

A shiver runs through her spine when she felt Kyohei's hand on her cheeks, caressing it tenderly. Sunako shouted mentally at herself, she wants to brush his hand off her, to slap him because of the look he was giving her. She is blushing and he knows it maybe because it is obvious, I hate this feeling. It has been four years since then and it seems like forever. After seems like eternity, she had this courage to speak up but Kyohei cut her off.

**Time I've been patient for so long**  
**How can I pretend to be so strong?**  
**Looking at you baby**  
**Feeling it too baby**  
**If I'm asking you to hold me tight**  
**then it's gonna be all right**

"I thank god that I found you and Kai, you bring me to life and you made my lonely days happy. I know you would think that this is fast but I know in my heart that it's you who I need. Narumi I—" Sunako closes her eyes, "No don't say that! You do not know me, you don't know the real me…"

**Time am I restless or a fool?**  
**How can you pretend to be so cruel?**  
**Maybe it's me baby**  
**Maybe it's true baby**  
**Maybe it's everything were dreaming of**  
**We waited long enough**

"Narumi, I—" Sunako felt her heart started to accelerate, it seems like she is having a heart attack, she can feel the heavy emotions and tension in the air. It is suffocating; it is so hard to breathe, Kyohei's eyes, his blue eyes felt like melting her heart.

**Its gonna be Love**  
**It's gonna be great**  
**It's gonna be more then I can take**  
**It's gonna be free**  
**It's gonna be real**  
**It's gonna change everything I feel**  
**It's gonna be sad**  
**It's gonna be true**  
**It's gonna be your the one to do**  
**It's gonna be hard**  
**It's gonna be tough**  
**It's gonna be more then just enough**  
**It's gonna be LOVE**

"I—"

"Mom, where are you!" Sunako immediately retracted his hands from her face; she cannot afford to give her son to see them like this. If she did, Kai will just ask her, some random and embarrassing question. She was thankful that Kai had helped her even without him knowing it.

…

"I'm sorry but I have to go and check Kai now." Sunako said nervously as she hurriedly went inside the house leaving the speechless and stunned Kyohei. Kyohei just brushes his blond locks while leaning at the hood of his car. There is a smile on his face, he swear, he will not forget this night. He will not stop unless he wins her heart but first he needs to take care of Haru.

**It's Gonna be Love  
**

**

* * *

**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

* * *

**BUT B4 I LEAVE HOW ABOUT I POST SOME SNEAK PEAKS FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS...**

_"And I think the relationship between you two is quite interesting…this might seem quite intrusive but I think Kyohei-sama likes you." Sunako can feel something hard collapse on the back of her head, how she can think of that! Nothing is going to happen between us! She shook her head, Hah- it is just a harmless comment just get over it Sunako it's not as if I'm going to allow him again to come near me or…to give him a hint that he have a chance in me… there's no way! I am already done with him…my only concern is Kai… yes; Kai is all that matters to me… Sunako nodded to herself mentally._

_"Was this- Jealousy?" Kyohei shook his head in denial; there is no way that he is jealous! He **never** get jealous; So, Jealousy is not on his vocabulary. But, God he still so fucking pissed! In anger, Kyohei tighten his grip on the steering wheel_

_No one touches what is mine…_

_Sunako hum happily while she put all of her newly wash laundry at the hamper after she finish doing this, she will help Kai to do his homework. She was too happy, she could feel the half of her burden was finally removed in her heart; the only problem is how to tell Kyohei about Kai. She stopped when she heard a rustle behind her, "Kyohei? God, What happen to you? You should be in the hospital!" Kyohei had dried blood on his forehead his suit is stain with blood._

_"Kyohei I said you have to—_

_…_

_"Where is Kai?"_

_"Huh, ah- Kai is inside, he is doing his homework."_

_"Good…"_

_"Okay…but that doesn't answer my question why you're here? You have to –" Sunako gasped as Kyohei grab her shoulders all of the sudden._

_"Kyo—"_

_..._

_"Why? Is it wrong for me to visit you Narumi or should I say **Sunako**." Kyohei said while looking straightly on her face._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Silent Confessions

Direction: Italics- Sneak Peak

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

…

"Ah, no it's really okay! I can clean the house on my own." Sunako insisted as she sweat drop, earlier this morning when she woke up she already saw the old woman already cooked breakfast for them and make their bed. She called herself Aunt Hao, she looks so kind hearted but she looks old enough to retire from her work. So Sunako felt bad to make her do all the things she could do by her own. "I truly appreciate that your concern about me Young Miss, I know that it doesn't look like it but I'm still strong and I can do what youngsters can do. So don't worry Miss and for the fact that I promise to Young Master Kyohei that I will help you in everything."

…

"Eh, Kyohei send you?" that bastard! Why does he have to send Aunt Hao to help her especially at her age, she should just relaxing and all. Nevertheless, no Kyohei is inconsiderable jerk to let Aunt Hao work. Aunt Hao nodded with a smile, "Last night was my first time seeing Young Master Kyohei actually talked about someone with gentle look on his face. Therefore, when he asked me to come here and help you with the household chores without any hesitation I agreed."

"Why?" Sunako asked she just found herself eager to know why Aunt Hao immediately agreed on Kyohei's offer. "Well, I can feel that young master is quite fond of you Miss Narumi." Aunt Hao answered with a smile before going back to her work.

"Eh…"

"And I think the relationship between you two is quite interesting…this might seem quite intrusive but I think Kyohei-sama likes you." Sunako can feel something hard collapse on the back of her head, how she can think of that! Nothing is going to happen between us! She shook her head, _Hah- it is just a harmless comment just get over it Sunako it's not as if I'm going to allow him again to come near me or…to give him a hint that he have a chance in me… there's no way! I am already done with him…my only concern is Kai… yes; Kai is all that matters to me…_ Sunako nodded to herself mentally.

"If Kyohei-sama asks you to be his girl friend don't hesitate to agree." Aunt Hao said as she chuckled. _No, that is not possible! Did you forget that Kyohei has fiancée already! Damn, Kyohei is a two-timing bastard! He has fiancée to marry and yet he confessed his feelings for me last week, the girl he just met four weeks ago…what's with that!"_

…

_**"I thank god that I found you and Kai, you bring me to life and you made my lonely days happy. I know you would think that this is fast but I know in my heart that it is you who I needed Narumi I—"**_

Sunako blush as she shook her head multiple times, Grr she is so pissed of herself, why does she have to remember that embarrassing moment of her life. Well, it's her first time that someone actually confess their feelings for her, especially that someone is Kyohei, her ex- amnesiac boyfriend and her son's father. God, please help me keep my _sanity_!

…

"Miss Narumi are you okay?" Sunako sweat dropped rubbing the back of her head, "Ah, y-yeah I'm fine…ah well I have to find Kai." She was about to go out of the kitchen when exactly the same time Kyohei appeared at the doorway with Kai talking happily to each other. The two of them are covered with mud.

…

Sunako immediately approach them in worry, "What happen to the two of you huh? Kai why you're covered with mud." She asked as she started to fuss over her son. Kai chuckled, "Dad, and I are playing under the rain and then we throw mud on each other. Sunako glared at Kyohei,

…

"What." Kyohei said annoyed that Sunako is looking like that at him.

"I already told you about Kai right? Don't tire him I said! Look at the two of you, you're too dirty!" She said turning to her motherly hen mode. "And look at you've done to the flooring, it's all dirty now! Aunt Hao just cleaned the whole house idiot!"

…

"Stop talking to loud we're just two steps away from each other you don't have to shout like that, you're making us deaf, right Kai?" Kyohei said as winked at Kai, "Yeah, mom…"

"Kyohei stop doing that!"

…

"Ha- what? What am I doing?" Kyohei said annoyed.

…

"I said—"

…

"Well, what can I say, you three are a very interesting family."

…

"I AM NOT FAMILY WITH THE GUY-GIRL!" Sunako and Kyohei shouted in unison the two of them glared at each other for a minute before turning away.

"Do you agree Kai?" Aunt Hao said while wiping the dirt on Kai's face with a towel she got from the wardrobe. Kai nodded cutely, "Yeah, we are…"

…

* * *

**·****٠•****ƸӜƷ•·****٠**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

…

"I can't believe my eyes are you really Sunako-chan." Yuki asked while wiping his tears out of his eyes, he can't believe what he was seeing its really Sunako, their friend. Their friend who they didn't see for four years. "Stop being so dramatic Yuki, get over it." Ranmaru said while patting Yuki's back.

Yuki pouted, "But, this is my first time to see Sunako-chan for the past four years." He said as the four of them take their respective seats, they are currently in the coffee shop near the Amusement park, were Kyohei and Sunako held their little date. "So, it's been what four years… what happened to you with those years you've been away from us." Ranmaru asked.

"I was at the countryside-" she paused; she is contemplating if she would tell them about her son. But, she knows that she cannot keep her secret forever so at least, she needs to tell someone. "— With my son."

Yuki and Ranmaru openly gaped on her, they cannot believe their ears, while Takenaga didn't show any emotions and just continue to drink his coffee.

…

"S- SS- Son?"

"Eh…"

"Who is the father?" Yuki and Ranmaru asked in unison.

…

"Who do you think it is?" Takenaga said, placing his cup over the table.

Ranmaru looked at Sunako's expression and something clicked on his mind,

"Don't tell me—" Sunako nodded.

…

"The hell- why didn't you tell him, why did you leave! You should have stayed and fight for Kyohei and for the rights of the baby!" Ranmaru snarled, there is a burning sensation on his chest. How can she be so selfish, she disappeared after Kyohei woke up and for the fact that Sunako went away with their son, with their friend's son without even telling him about her condition. "How can I possibly tell him that we're having a baby…while he has amnesia?"

"Even if you say that—"

"Ranmaru stop it, there's no reason for you to be angry, Sunako and I already talked about that, she would tell him the truth when the right time comes." Takenaga said, saving Sunako from all the questions.

…

"But Takenaga…Kyohei has to know _**NOW**_! She has been hiding this secret from him for four years! He needs t know the truth!" Ranmaru insisted, Kyohei needs to know the truth, they cannot keep Kyohei from knowing the truth, and he has the right to acknowledge his son.

* * *

…

**·****٠•****ƸӜƷ•·****٠**

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

Kyohei is pissed, angry and frustrated why does she have to ask him about Takenaga's number, what for, what is her business with him? to my best friend to be exact, He is so agitated, what is wrong with me! Didn't she think what I was going to feel? He just confessed to her last week- Just LAST FREAKING WEEK and she is acting as if nothing happen! What is that suppose to mean? Does she even _**care**_ about what he feels.

"Was this- Jealousy?" Kyohei shook his head in denial; there is no way that he is jealous! He _**never**_ get jealous; Jealousy is not on his vocabulary. However, God he still so fucking pissed! In anger, Kyohei tighten his grip on the steering wheel

_No one touches what is mine…_

…

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

**...**

Kyohei woke up early in the morning he decided to talk with Haru about him breaking up with her. After his daily routine, he picked up his keys over the nightstand. Haru will be on her ballet studio, she said she'd be busy on decorating her newly build studio but he didn't care, he needs to tell her the truth. He doesn't want her to hope that he will marry her, he will cancel the engagement, For the last time.

…

When Kyohei arrived at the studio, all the people are busy; the others are lifting the glass statue of a girl dress in ballet dress. Kyohei reckon that it is pretty heavy, they are moving it just outside Haru's office.

…

"Put that there and…

"Haru…" Kyohei called catching his soon to be ex-fiancée

"Kyohei-kun, what are you doing here?" Haru asked, she was surprise to see Kyohei, she already told him she would be busy so they couldn't talk.

"Haru, I need to talk to you." Kyohei said seriously, he needs to tell her the truth, that he fall in love with another girl…that he would cancel the engagement just for her, for Narumi…but he doesn't know how to tell her without hurting her. Haru is a nice girl, he cannot hurt her however, and he needs to do it. "Haru, I need to— WATCH OUT!" Kyohei shouted his instinct and reflex kicking in, the glass figurine is crashing down on Haru's direction.

_**CRASH!**_

The sound of shattering attracts all the people's attention inside the studio, broken pieces of the glass statue is everywhere, Haru didn't know what just happened, her heart beating widely against her chest, Kyohei is towering above her, protecting her. Her eyes widen, Kyohei panting, sweating excessively. "K-Kyohei- Kyohei-kun."

"Boss are you two alright?"  
…

Haru nodded, "Yeah, but please call an ambulance." She said as she sat up pulling Kyohei with her.

"Yes, right away mam."

"Kyohei-kun are you alright please answer me!" Haru touches Kyohei's forehead, "God, your bleeding Kyohei!"

Kyohei is not answering; right now, he was on his world of his own…

He seemed to have recalled something…

Kyohei put his hand on his head, as he started to hear voices and see blurry images on his head,

...

_**"So what now Sugar? What about you start the show."**_

_**"Why. Would. I. dance in front of you?**_

_Huh, who is this? Narumi? Why are you…_

…

_**"What's with that face Kyohei?"**_

"_Ranmaru?"_

…

_**"Ebisu Garden Place at the clock tower… Sunday 1pm sharp and if you don't go there your dead."**_

_**"You're late!" **_

_**"Did I say that I'll come?".**_

_**"But you're here." **_

_**"Fine…I'll just go!"**_

_Why Narumi was in my memories—_

…

_**"Su— nako…"**_

…

_Sunako? Who's that?_

…

_**"Oh, I'm really sorry Kyohei! Oh well you see—"**_

_**"Who told you to say those things to her."**_

_**"Oh shut up Yuki!"**_

_**"Mou, Kyohei— Sunako-chan is not just others or anybody she is your girlfriend so I thought she must know about it."**_

"_Yuki, what's happening, Sunako is my— girl friend?"_

_"Who is Sunako?"_

…

_**"May I have a shot?" Takenaga said as he holds his own glass showing it to Kyohei so he can fill up his.**_

_**"Yeah, sure for my friend but you're not drinking right?."**_

_**Takenaga smile, "There is always a first time."**_

_**.**_

_**"Kyohei…"**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"I know the truth so answer me properly, Kyohei are you now…falling in love with— Sunako?"**_

_**...**_

"_Wait… Sunako is what?_

Kyohei laughed as if he was crazy, all the people are looking at him now incredulously, while Haru gave him a very worried look. Kyohei stood up, at first he lost his balance. However, he still tried to stand up. Refusing the help of the other people, He just continues to laugh while he was having a flash back.

He began to recall certain images. His head ached… What was that? Why were there those images? He seemed to see a girl who resembled to Narumi and she was with him in a certain place. He was holding her feet helping her to wear the white shoes.

_**"I love you Sunako…"**_

…

"Naru— Narumi is—"

* * *

**This is it for now folks! Wait for the next chappie! Ow before I leave thanks for the reviews! You know who you are guys! Please continue supporting this story!**

**

* * *

**

_So how about some sneak peak!_

_

* * *

_

_Sunako hum happily while she put all of her newly wash laundry at the hamper after she finish doing this, she will help Kai to do his homework. She was too happy, she could feel the half of her burden was finally removed in her heart; the only problem is how to tell Kyohei about Kai. She stopped when she heard a rustle behind her, "Kyohei? God, What happen to you? You should be in the hospital!" Kyohei had dried blood on his forehead his suit is stain with blood._

_"Kyohei I said you have to—_

…

_"Where is Kai?"_

_"Huh, ah- Kai is inside, he is doing his homework."_

_"Good…"_

_"Okay…but that doesn't answer my question why you're here? You have to –" Sunako gasped as Kyohei grab her shoulders all of the sudden._

_"Kyo—"_

_..._

_"Why? Is it wrong for me to visit you Narumi or should I say __**Sunako**__." Kyohei said while looking straightly on her face._

_"Mom!" Kai cried out when seeing his mom's crying face. He lay in her arms and cried softly. "Please don't be angry with me. It is my fault. I was disobedient. I just wanted to be with daddy. Please do not leave me, Mom." He sniffed. Every sentence he said broke Sunako's heart._

_"Marry me but don't misunderstand I don't love you." Sunako stared at Kyohei with eyes widen in surprise, does he just said those words to her? "You want Kai to have a complete family too, right? He wants both his Daddy and Mommy. We can fulfill his wish as long as we get married. Kyohei warned her before she rejected him. "You'd reject me only if you want to fight for Kai's custody rights with me in court, you'd marry me or not you'd lose Kai."_

_"Who cares, I don't care…"_

_"Why you're so cold Takenaga is your friend."_

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM ANYMORE DON'T YOU GET IT! HE IS A TRAITOR SUNAKO YOU KNOW WHY I HATE TRAITORS RIGHT. ONCE A PERSON LIED TO YOU IT MEANS THEY ARE NOT WORTHY OF YOUR FUCKING TRUST AND THAT'S WHAT HE DID TO ME!" Kyohei roared in anger he cannot take it anymore, Sunako did provoke him to say it._

_"It's my fault anyway so Kyohei was right to break our friendship I'm not worth of his trust, I'm not worth of everybody's trust."_

_"You have to go to America for—"_

_Takenaga shook his head, "No, I will stay here." he said firmly he will not be leaving Japan not until Sunako and Kyohei's relationship will be back to what it seems to be four years ago._

_"But, Takenaga-kun."_

_Takenaga stood up, smiling at Haru "Don't worry, I will be fine just don't tell the others okay, Kyohei knows but he still didn't believe me…" he said as he was going to walk pass but Haru pull him for a hug._

_"Ayase-san."_

_"I'm not doing this not because I felt sorry, I'm doing this because you are my friend, I want you to assure me you'd be okay." Takenaga nodded,_

_"Yes, I will be fine."_

…


	11. Enrage Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

* * *

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

Sunako hum happily while she put all of her newly wash laundry at the hamper after she finish doing this, she will help Kai to do his homework. She was too happy, she could feel the half of her burden was finally removed in her heart; the only problem is how to tell Kyohei about Kai. She stopped when she heard a rustle behind her, "Kyohei? God, What happen to you? You should be in the hospital!" Kyohei had dried blood on his forehead his suit is stain with blood.

"Kyohei I said you have to—

…

"Where is Kai?"

"Huh, ah- Kai is inside, he is doing his homework."

"Good…"

"Okay…but that doesn't answer my question why you're here? You have to –" Sunako gasped as Kyohei grab her shoulders all of the sudden.

"Kyo—"

...

"Why? Is it wrong for me to visit you Narumi or should I say **_Sunako_**." Kyohei said while looking straightly on her face.

"You." Sunako was shocked. She clutches at the fabric that she's holding. "How it is possible-"

"I've remembered the past." He said bitterly. "It's not a complete recollection but I think I've recalled many things concerning you. I have recalled how we met back then at the pub where you work as a lap dancer."

"Kyo- Kyohei…" Sunako clenched on her teeth she found many thoughts racing through her head. Why was he staring at her with a look of indifference on his face now?

"Nakahara Sunako, when I got hospitalized after my kidnapping you thought that I'm useless right? When you learned that a grown man became like a helpless baby…you left me because you think I am burden to you…that I will be you're hardship because if you stay with me you have to teach me again the basics of walking, writing and reading answer me goddamn it!." Kyohei forced her to answer him. Every question was like a piece of molten rock that seemed to melt and burn her heart.

Kyohei really remembered it all!

"Tell me why you left! Tell me Sunako!" Kyohei said, heartbroken, how can she possibly tell him the reason why she left him? She promised to his father that she would not tell a soul about it. Back then, she doesn't have a choice but to leave…to protect Kyohei and their unborn baby. Four years ago, Kyohei's father threaten her, if she didn't leave Kyohei he would kick him out of the family. That he will never acknowledge their relationship… that moment she don't know what to do, if he kick Kyohei out of the family on his current condition after the incident, it will be very difficult for him to live and she doesn't want that kind of life for Kyohei.

Sunako is teary eyed, "Listen, Kyohei." Kyohei grabbed her shoulders, "What is it that you have to say? How do you intend to put me down further? Isn't all these enough already?" Sunako know the he hated her and the very thought makes her cry even more, "I'm- I'm really- really sorry Kyohei…I'm sorry but I did that because- I know it's- it's for the best…"

I Kyohei scoffed angrily, "It's for the fucking best? Cut the crap Sunako! Don't say bullshit! You're reason is so old…don't you have other alibi?"

"I'm really sorry Kyohei- know that I hurt you when I left but that's for the best…please believe me…" Sunako said as tears continues to drip down her cheeks.

"Sorry? You are sorry. No, you are not! Kyohei said as he shook her shoulders, he really is furious, "But thinking about the past Sunako, didn't you give yourself to me? We had sex right? You think that was enough sorry gift, for me before you leave. Repaying me with your body…"

"I-"

"You, what! I bet you live a good life when you left me you don't have a burden anymore while me? I was left seating at the dark like a little kid who was so lost and has nothing to depend on! And yeah, Why you are not married with Kai's father? Where is him? Why he is not living with you?" Kyohei paused, it seems like he was struck with a thought for a moment.

"Don't tell me Kai is-"

"NO! You're wrong it's not what you're thinking!" this is the moment she was afraid of… the moment he realize that Kai is his son. "Kai is not-" Kyohei clenches his fist, the more Sunako deny the more he felt that she was hiding the truth from him. Kyohei knew immediately what was going on and he had mixed feelings about it.

"Kai is my son right?." Kyohei asked sternly, he tried to walk inside the house but Sunako block his way, "Please, Kyohei…No! You already have a fiancée; you already have a new life, please not him…Not Kai!" Sunako said, crying miserably.

Did Sunako think he was a fool? I don't care if I already have a fiancée, "You know what Sunako…I never have that new life, because when you leave me, my life has ended and don't even stop me from acknowledging my son."

"Kyohei please…not Kai…I'm begging you!" Kyohei banged his fist against the wall, there is this burning sensation on his chest, "I'm not gonna let you off that easy." Sunako paled, she doesn't know what he meant.

Kyohe smirk, "I want Kai, I want my son."

…

"Mom, I'm sleepy." Kai said while rubbing his sleepy eyes he didn't notice Kyohei's presence not until his mother pull himself to her. Kai let out a yelp, surprise on the sudden action, "Mom, what's the matter?" Sunako didn't answer him. She just wanted to get away from Kyohei. However, Kyohei was sticking closely right behind her

"_NO, I cannot let Kyohei take Kai, NO!"_

Kai's innocent eyes widen, "Eh, mom look its dad!" Kai found Kyohei who was standing behind them. He immediately retracted himself from his mother's hold and ran towards his 'dad' but Sunako grabbed his arm back down. "No, Kai let's go!"

"Why mom, Dad is here!" Kai is upset why does his mommy doesn't want him to play with his dad. She usually let them play but why not now.

…

"Please we have to go now Kai."

"NO, YOU CAN'T!"

"What's happening mom, dad!" Kai cried. He could feel the tension in the air even though he was a child.

"Kai!" Kyohei heart broke when he heard Kai's cries. He ran up to Sunako and snatched Kai from her. Now, he knows why he was so attach to Kai, not because he felt sorry for the boy but because they are related. Because, Kai is his son.

Kai snuggled in his arms. "Dad, why doesn't mom allow for me to play with you?"

"That's because I'm your father." Kyohei said as he stroke his son's head.

"My- father? Of course you're my dad right! You said you'd be my father." Kai said innocently, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm your Daddy, you're real daddy." Kyohei announced while glaring at Sunako. He didn't know that she felt like it was the end when he said that. Sunako was rooted to the ground and she looked very helpless. She saw her son grabbing Kyohei. Kai cannot believe it is actually happening. It was like a dream come true for him, as his 'dad' was actually his biological father.

Kai is teary eyed, "You're…you're my daddy?" he asked once again his voice cracking.

Kyohei nodded as he pull Kai to him hugging his son tightly on his arms, "Yes, I am your daddy."

"_No, not Kai, not my son!"_

Sunako felt something stinging her eyes are she watched them. "Kai, come back here."

"Mom, its Daddy!" Kai didn't understand why his mother was upset and happily shouted his discovery at her. She felt that it was too unbearable for her. Sunako took Kai's hand and said, "Let's go. Kai, let's leave now!"

Kai shook his head, "No, Mom, I want to be with Daddy…"

"Leave with me now Kai!" Kyohei cannot take it anymore and grab Sunako's shoulders

"Kyohei…"

"I already told you I want Kai…" he said glaring heatedly at Sunako gripping her shoulders tightly. She shook her head while tears cascading down her face, "No! Please don't take Kai away from me! No, please don't, I'm begging you."

…

"I will take him away from you if you don't let me be with my son…you only have one choice Sunako, you stay here with my son or I will take Kai with me." Sunako is lost

"**_What should I do?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Mom!" Kai cried out when seeing his mom's crying face. He lay in her arms and cried softly. "Please don't be angry with me. It is my fault. I was disobedient. I just wanted to be with daddy. Please do not leave me, Mom." He sniffed. Every sentence he said broke Sunako's heart.

She hugged her son tightly and comforted him. "Who said that I'll abandon you? How can I bear to abandon you? I will leave; I'll be here with you. Kai, don't cry."

"Mommy." Kai continued to sob. Kyohei stood by the side and watched Sunako and Kai hugged each other. He smiled and said, "Kai, you like your mom best, right?"

"Yes."Kai sniffled and nodded. He wiped his tears and said, "I like Mom best."

"Your Mom is the most important person to you, right?" Kyohei asked.

"Yes, but…" He wanted his Daddy too! Why can't he like the both of them? Must he really have to choose from the two of them? Kai looked at his father and was on the verge of crying.

"I know. You want the both of us, right?" Kyohei understood his son's thoughts. He leaned forward and stroked his face. "Shall the three of us live together in future?"Kai's eyes sparkled. His face was still full of tears but he was already smiling. "Can we really do that? Can I live together with the both of you?"

"We can; as long as your Mom agrees to it." Kyohei and looked at Sunako.

She stared back at him and was lost for words.

* * *

**"Marry me but don't misunderstand I don't love you."** Sunako stared at Kyohei with eyes widen in surprise, does he just said those words to her? "You want Kai to have a complete family too, right? He wants both his Daddy and Mommy. We can fulfill his wish as long as we get married.

"But… what about you're Fiancée?" Sunako hesitated. "Weren't you going to marry her?"

"It doesn't matter I will call off the wedding."

"You…" She frowned.

Kyohei warned her before she rejected him. "You'd reject me only if you want to fight for Kai's custody rights with me in court, you'd **marry me or not you'd lose Kai**."

"But"

"Yes, is the only answer you can give me." Kyohei commanded. Sunako gritted onto her teeth. She didn't understand him at all. He hated her to the core and yet he wants to marry her? Did he think that a couple would be able to live happily ever after without love? "I know. You want to punish me, right?" She stared at him sorrowfully. She thought she was right and her heart sank

In order to keep Kai by her side, she will do whatever it takes to be with her son. Sunako nodded.

"_There is nothing she could do."_

…

* * *

**It was the night of their wedding night**, Kyohei blinked his eyes as he stared at Sunako's face. She seemed a little _indifferent._ His heart sank as he felt that he hurt by her expression."Sorry for making you wait" He was lying backwards on the bed. "Take off my clothes for me." he commanded suddenly while Sunako stared at Kyohei in shock, did she just heard what he says. He want her to take his clothes off. What is he planning to do? Then after some consideration, she gently took off his coat and tie.

"There's still another piece." He pointed to his top. Sunako bit onto her lips as she unbuttoned his top. One by one, the buttons came off. She was slow at it and her hands trembled. She paused when she was at the last button. He squinted at her. "What's the matter? Are you Shy?" Sunako was stunned for moment. Then she blushed. "Kyohei, don't go too overboard!"

"How can you say that Sugar? You are my wife, I am your husband, Don't you know that it's part of our bedroom fun for you take off my clothes for me?" Sunako cannot believe it, Kyohei called her 'Sugar' again. It was his pet name to her four years ago. Sunako remained motionless while staring back angrily at him.

"Alright, Since you don't want to take it off for me, can you take off your own clothes then? I am your husband; it is a sort of entertainment to see my wife strip in front of me. That isn't too much to ask for right?" Kyohei said, smiling like a little devil. He thought that Sunako might reject that. However, to his surprise, his wife just stared at him stubbornly while she started to remove her own clothes. Her actions were fast and firm and she didn't hesitate for a moment. Kyohei was shocked by her actions and he sat upright while staring at her, it was seems like forever Sunako's nightgown fell onto the floor. She was only in her undergarments. She stood there, upright. Looked at her with his heart pounding against his chest and lust overwhelming his senses. But, Sunako, just stood calmly on the spot and tilted her face slightly, She looked distant and Kyohei felt as though as he was been disregarded by her. What was she thinking? Kyohei laugh on himself before buttoning his shirt and his pants on. Kyohei got up from bed and took his jacket over the table then he then wrapped the jacket tightly around Sunako.

Sunako is surprise.

"Kyohei…"

Kyohei smirk, "Sunako, I don't force myself to a girl who's too unwilling to do it with me." he made his statement. He then put on some clothes and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sunako asked him as she watches him go for the door. Kyohei turned around and smiled broadly. "Women would throw themselves at me if I really need one remember my reputation." Was he implying that he was going to have some fun with—another woman out there? was he going to his old ways to be a playboy? She frowned; he still didn't break up with Haru. What's wrong with that guy. Angry, Sunako slumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She suddenly felt cold. She shivered and tears started to well up in her eyes.


	12. Friendship Destroyed

**DIRECTION:** **BOLD AND ITALICS: FLASHBACK**

**BOLD- STORY**

**ITALICS- SNEAK PEAK**

**DISCLAIMER: SEE FIRST CHAPTER  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Friendship Destroyed**

**

* * *

**

Kyohei knows it's wrong to force Sunako to marry him, he felt so pathetic, he can't even be true to himself. He knew that he just want to be with her, he doesn't want her leaving his side again. He wants seeing her everyday he wakes up in the morning and at night when he come home from school. Well, speaking of School last night he gave her a proposition. She will be studying with him at the University while he will provide Kai his medication needs and school tuition fees. In exchange, she will pretend they are happily married in front of other people.

"No, Kyohei I can't go with you!" Kyohei frowned as he turned to look at Sunako, what is with her wearing that scared look on her face. He just wants her to go with him at their family gathering. Of course, his father, Kaname and some of their relatives will be there. Including Haru, he knows that he will hurt Haru by showing Sunako to everyone as his wife but she left him no choice. Even if it would hurt her greatly he doesn't care anymore. "You are going with me and that's final."

"I can't! Please…"

Kyohei glared angrily at Sunako he is getting pissed already what's wrong with this girl, "What are you afraid of! Are you hiding something from me! Tell me your goddamn reason for me to let you not to go with me to the party." He said angrily his sapphire eyes stared heatedly at his wife's blue ones. Sunako look away, "I- because I" how can she possibly tell Kyohei the reason? I promise to his father not to show my face anymore or to be with Kyohei if I do attend the party, he will-, no, she shook her head mentally, who knows what he will do to Kyohei. "Well." Kyohei pressed, he was still pissed off.

..

"I well, I"

"Enough already your going with me…and also Yuki and Ranmaru is going to visit here so be ready."

"Eh, only Yuki and Ranmaru where is Takenaga?."

Kyohei did not say anything; he picked up the pitcher to pour some water on his glass, "I don't know who cares." he said uncaringly making Sunako frowned how he could say that, Takenaga is his best friend. What is with that rude attitude? "Where is Takenaga?" she asked again.

…

"I said I don't know! Why you're looking for Takenaga if you want to see him then go find him, but as soon as you leave the house you're not welcome anymore and you will not see Kai again." Kyohei said irritably, stomping out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him? What happened between Kyohei and Takenaga?"

* * *

"**What** **they fought**!"Yuki seize Sunako pulling her down again while Ranmaru look away turning his gaze outside the window with his hands buried inside his pockets, they are in the living room, Kyohei went out for awhile to fetch Kai from school, "But, why?" Sunako become worried, why they fought. Kyohei and Takenaga are the best of friends but what happen she wants to know why, Ranmaru scoffed, "Isn't it obvious Sunako."

Sunako is clueless what is he saying, she doesn't get it at all. There is something happening here, "They **fought** because of _you_." Sunako is shock, what! They fought because of her what the heck she did not do anything.

…

Sunako stood up hastily she cannot take it anymore, this is too much to take."Eh, I didn't do anything, why is that? Tell me why they fought. Seriously I want to know."

"Ranmaru is telling you the truth Sunako-chan, Kyohei and Takenaga fought because of some complications concerning you…"

"Yeah, not just that Kyohei break it up with Takenaga, well their friendship I mean." The breaking up thing sounds something that gave Ranmaru a shiver so he immediately corrects himself.

"But what happened please tell me!" Sunako cannot take it Takenaga and Kyohei fought because of her, she breaks their friendship and she does not even know it. She has no clue. Yuki sighed heavily looking very problematic. "After the incident in Haru's studio, "Kyohei went to Takenaga's house we happened to be there so we know what happened…"

...

* * *

**_It was Sunday afternoon; we are having fun but that happiness would not last long, the door suddenly opens with that hell broke loose. _**

…

**_They are all stunned seeing their friend bruised all over, dried blood staining his shirt. "Kyohei, who did this?" Yuki and Ranmaru asked as they started to fuss over their friend while Takenaga stared at Kyohei from the background. He is not good on expressing himself but he is concern about his friend, did he get into trouble again? On the other hand, is Kanou back in town again? "Kyohei, are you alright?"_**

**_Kyohei didn't answer but he turned his attention to Takenaga, "Takenaga, do you- when you went to the village when you first saw Na-"Kyohei stopped in mid way of his sentence, his throat running dry, he can feel something burning against his chest. "Kyohei, what is it."_**

**_._**

"**_Do you know Narumi is Sunako." Kyohei said, it was not a question, he is confirming something. He clenches his fist in anticipation. His blond locks covering his eyes. Asking this kind of question makes Yuki and Ranmaru stared at them in confusion, what is happening?_**

'**_Did Kyohei already regain his memories?'_**

"**_Yes" there is a long pause before they knew it Kyohei lunged towards Takenaga hitting him on his face. Ranmaru and Yuki immediately try to pry Kyohei away from Shinn who is not fighting back over Kyohei's advances._**

"**_LET GO OFF ME RANMARU I WILL KILL HIM,I WILL KILL HIM!"Kyohei shouted angrily his azure eyes burning in anger. While Takenaga just stayed at the ground wiping the blood off his face._**

"**_STOP THIS GUYS!" Yuki cried out desperately when Kyohei try to retract himself from Ranmaru's firm hold._**

**_"Kyohei calm down!"_**

**_Kyohei laugh sardonically, "CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN AFTER THAT TRAITOR DID TO ME!"_**

"**_Traitor?"_**

"**_YOU FUCKING KNOW NARUMI IS SUNAKO BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO ME TAKENAGA, YOU ARE MY BESTFRIEND BUT WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Kyohei shouted in anger, he wants to beat the hell out of Takenaga but Ranmaru is preventing him to do it. He swears if he gets out of his friend's hold he_** **_would kill him. _**

"**_I didn't tell you because I'm protecting Sunako."Takenaga said as he stood up, his face shows solemnest and pain. Not because of the hit, it's because for some reason his intention to protect Sunako hurts his best friend. _**

**_"Kyohei, I'm sorry I didn't intend to-_**

…

"**_BUT YOU ALREADY DID, YOU CHOSE SUNAKO I'M NOT SURPRISE BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LIKE HER SO THAT'S WHY ALL THIS TIME YOU'RE PROTECTING HER SECRET."_**

**_.._**

"**_Kyohei its not it, the truth is yes, I like her but its-_**

"**_Save it, I don't want to hear more of your reasons from now on- you're not my friend…" Kyohei said, finally calming down, giving his ex- best friend a look of indifference._**

**_Yuki and Ranmaru gasped in surprise, "Eh, what…"_**

"**_You can't do that Kyohei!"_**

"**_Kyohei…"_**

"**_We're through Takenaga…betraying me means betraying my trust…"_**

"**_Kyohei"_**

"**_Sunako is mine…"_**

**_Takenaga smirked, "Then, let's see…I have to make a confession…I don't like Sunako…I love her…and I will do whatever it takes to make her fall in love with me." Kyohei just smirked back unaffected of Takenaga's threat, "Then I like to see you try."_**

"**_From now on you are not my friend…"_**

**_Your my enemy, my Rival._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kyohei glared at Sunako he is so pissed right now, why she was defending Takenaga. It was his very right to be angry with that bastard. He freaking lied to him, just to protect Sunako to protect her fucking secret, Sunako didn't know every single bit of pain he felt right now. "Kyohei, please Takenaga and you are friends ever since you can remember, you said you two are the best of friends but why can't you forgive him." Sunako frowned, Kyohei didn't answer her and just continue to look at the road while driving.

..

"Kyohei!"

"Shut up Sunako you're waking Kai up."

"Please answer me I know I don't have a right to— meddles on other peoples affair but this issue concerns me greatly I want to help please you can't just end it."

"Who cares, I don't care…"

"Why you're so cold Takenaga is your friend."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM ANYMORE DON'T YOU GET IT! HE IS A TRAITOR SUNAKO YOU KNOW WHY I HATE TRAITORS RIGHT. ONCE A PERSON LIED TO YOU IT MEANS THEY ARE NOT WORTHY OF YOUR FUCKING TRUST AND THAT'S WHAT TAKENAGA DID TO ME!" Kyohei roared in anger he cannot take it anymore, Sunako did provoke him to say it.

"Mom dad are you fighting?" Sunako turned to look at the back seat she gasped when she saw Kai is teary eyed hands wiping the tears off his pale skin, he does heard his mom and dad fighting over his uncle Takenaga. What did Uncle Takenaga do to make his daddy angry like that?

Sunako shook her head, "No, Kai, mom and dad are not fighting."

"But why Dad is yelling at you."

Kyohei sighed, "Kai, its adults business you don't need to worry we are not fighting."

"But dad."

"ENOUGH KAI BE QUIET." Kai sniffed silent tears stream down his face while hugs Baby Kyo for comfort.

"Stop crying Kai."

"Kyohei stop shouting your scaring Kai!"

"I JUST WANT HIM TO STOP CRYING."

"THEN STOP SHOUTING!" Sunako shouted back.

"YOU'RE THE ONES WHO SHOUTING."

"YES BECAUSE YOU DID IT FIRST."

"Mom, Dad please stop fighting."

"Dad and I are not fighting Kai, Daddy is just tired from School it's my fault that I irritate him." Sunako tried to explain hoping that her son stop crying she glared at Kyohei who has not do anything to support her reason. Even though she knows he was angry, he still needs to assure Kai that he is not the reason why they're having an argument but still Kyohei a cold hearted bastard didn't say anything.

* * *

That evening Sunako tuck the blanket over Kai's neck she sighed the tears is still visible on her son's eyes even she assured him that Kyohei is not angry at him, he still not convince and he still continue to cry. Sunako stroke Kai's forehead gently, "Kai, stop crying okay it's not your fault daddy is not angry in any of us okay? He is just tired from school."

..

Kai wipe the tears on his eyes, "But mom…why are you two fighting about? Was it because of Uncle Takenaga?" Sunako shook her head, how can Kai possibly come up with that reason, she know he heard that they are talking about Takenaga but it's not enough reason for him to conclude that there's something wrong— She snapped out of her train of thoughts when someone entered the room.

"Kyohei."

"Dad."

"Sunako get me a drink." He said staring blankly at Sunako hoping she get his hint.

"Eh."

"Sunako get me a drink…put it at the night stand okay." Sunako nodded, she kisses Kai good night before leaving the room. After the long silence, Kyohei sighed before seating at the edge of the bed.

"Kai." Kai didn't look he buried his head under his pillows, it's not as if he hates his dad, it just that he was kind of scared that his dad will get angry again at him.

"Kai, look at me…do you want me to tell you a story." With that Kai remove the pillow above his head, it has been so long since his father tells him a story.

"Story?" Kai asked

Kyohei nodded, "Before I tell you the story come here Kai."

Kai look down, "Are you— not angry with me?"

"No, I'm not so remove that thought to your mind, daddy will never get angry at you okay? so come here now before I change my mind on telling you a story." Kai immediately went to Kyohei's side giving him a hug. "Dad, I love you, you and mom." Kyohei smiled at Kai's innocent remarks stroking Kai's raven locks before sighing.

"Dad."

"I want to tell you the story about the two boys Riku and Kouki who've been friends since they are a little kid."

* * *

**it was the night of Riku's younger sisters birthday he was alone seating at the swing, under the moonlight while the breeze of cold air touches his skin, Riku is a very lone child, his parents doted on his younger sister. Riku tried so hardly, to get their attention even though he tried to surpass his younger brother he still didn't get their love. Looking at Riku's solemn face makes Kouki's heartache he could feel Riku's pain because he also felt what Riku felt, on his case he was abused by his mother leaving him to the care of his father who he hated the most. Kouki approach Riku, "Hey, Riku…what are you doing here alone? The party isn't over yet."**

**"I hate parties and besides it was Rima's birthday it's not mine."Even if Kouki is still a child, he could feel Riku's pain. "Riku…"**

**"They only love Rima no matter what I did they didn't notice it and they just neglect me…I bet mom and dad will never attend my birthday like they did to me in my passed birthdays. They only fuss over Rima…not me…even Rima did wrong or she failed exam they still happy for her saying that she will do great next time. But when it comes to me even I'm the top of my class even I got perfect in every single test I take I still didn't get praise, they didn't care about me." Riku cried silently, his tear drops on his knuckles. He doesn't want to cry but he cannot help it, even he is the first born child, even he is the smartest between him and Rima, his younger sister still gets the credit. Kouki pats his shoulder, "I don't know what's going on but they are unfair to you."**

**"SAYS WHO? Don't tell me that while your father and older brother is there always praising you."**

**"Yes my father acknowledges me but I hate him, because of him my mother abused me."**

**Riku frowned, "Your mom abused you?"**

**Kouki nodded as he take the seat beside Riku, "She left me alone , no thanks to her after years of staying at that hell-hole my father found me, he bring me to his house give me all I want but I still hate him I despise him because of him mother left me. Toys, clothes and shoes are not enough compensation especially when I learned the reason why he never love my mom he lied to her. He has a wife and a son.**

**"Kouki is your name right?" Riku asked.**

**Kouki nodded, "Yes, why?"**

**"You're my new classmate…"**

**Kouki nodded again, "Was that reason why you defied him even in front of others?"**

**"Yep, I hate it when he reprimand me…he doesn't have a right to do that." Kouki said glowing with pride. "You don't have to stay emotional, I don't know in what way you will catch your parents attention but as long as you did great or you stay out of trouble they will be happy." Riku scowled how this kid knew that he didn't know his parents at all, who is he to say those words to him. "Says who've been abused by his mother."**

**Kouki glared at Riku, "Shut up, I'm the one who's comforting you! You should be thankful!"**

**Riku's scowled deepen, "I didn't ask you to comfort me!"**

**"Well you didn't ask for it but it's obvious that you need it look at your face, you look like a lost puppy!"Kouki retort back while Riku glared at him, if looks could kill Kouki is dead by now. "Shut up."**

**"You know this is my first time to hear you talk that long usually you didn't say a word in class, you only talk whenever the teacher ask you to answer a question." Riku rolled his eyes, "You're the one to talk, you also happen to stay silent, never follow teachers whatever they said you needed to do, now I know why, you're a rebel…"**

**"SHUDDUP!"**

**...**

**Riku and Kouki grew up together, they became the best of friends ever since the encounter that night, they still struggle on their differences and flaws but they try to stick together. However, their friendship ends because of one lie. **

**"LIAR! Riku I trusted you…how could you do this to me? I trusted you to keep my escape a secret, you know father will never let me to be with Mayu if I stay here at this fuck up place why did you do this huh!."Kouki accused Riku heatedly, he cannot forgive Riku on what he done to him, he will never forget what he done to him, he tried to escape the hold of his father's bodyguard restraining him to move any further.**

**"Kouki, I'm sorry." Riku apologize as he look down, he cannot look on his best friend's eyes any longer.**

**"ANSWER ME RIKU WHY! LET ME GO, I STILL NEED TO GO MAYU IS WAITING FOR ME! LET GO!" Kouki tried to struggle on the two bodyguard's hold but it did not budge. **

**…**

**"She is lying to you Kouki she didn't love you."**

**"And what makes you think that! You didn't know what she feels…"**

**"Trust me Kouki this is for the best, you need to stay here she is not worth it."**

**"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING…I AM THE ONE TO DECIDE WHAT IS THE BEST FOR ME! FROM NOW ON YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND!"**

_.._

**_

* * *

_**

Kai frowned Kouki and Riku's friendship ended because of a girl. Why is that, they need to talk again to sort things out. "Dad, did they really end their friendship? They are childhood friends, Kouki must forgive him." Kyohei stroke Kai's raven locks, "Even friendship has its limits, for that case Riku lied to him in unknown reason, "Friendship is delicate as a glass, once broken it can be fixed but there will always be a cracks"

"But what will happen to Kouki and Riku's friendship? Will they be friends again? I want to know what will happen please continue the story daddy.

##############################

Takenaga chuckled as he read the bunch of paper, Kyohei and him, wrote it, it feels nostalgic to say at least, it is about Kouki and Riku. They wrote it for their project, it was somewhat ironic that Kouki and Riku's friendship also happens to them right now. Kouki and Riku's past is base to their childhood experiences.

..

* * *

**The girl who Kouki's love lied to him, she told him she loves him but the truth is she only dated her because of Riku, she like Riku not Kouki she only dated Kouki because he was friends with him**

**. It was Kouki and Mayu's date when Riku discovered the real girl, his best friend is dating.**

**"Riku stop making girls cry…" Riku rolled his eyes lazily **

**"Says the guy who never kiss a girl before."**

**"Hey, for your information I have a girl friend." Kouki said offended that Riku will say such things like that to him**

**"Seriously?" Riku said not believing Kouki.**

**"Of course…and we had sex."**

**Riku chuckled, "You're really proud to say that Kouki? What did you do to get her in the mood knowing a seventeen year old virgin you didn't have a experience when it comes to girl oh yeah I have to correct myself you're not a virgin anymore right?."**

**Kouki blush, "SHUDDUP! Says who had sex to every girl without love on It." offended Riku choose not to answer Kouki.**

**"By the way Mayu and I will have a date so I can't go with you today." Once Kouki said with that a beautiful red haired girl approach their seat, "Hi."**

**"Mayu, you're beautiful."Riku rolled his eyes.**

**Mayu blush, "Thanks, Kouki."**

**"Ah- yeah, this is Riku my best friend, Riku this is Mayu my girl friend." Kouki introduced.**

**Riku just nodded in acknowledgement, Kouki frowned Riku didn't even look at Mayu what's with that attitude. "Hey, Riku what's with that attitude!"**

**"It's okay Kouki, Riku-kun just broke up with a girl right? He must be sad."**

**"I'm not sad…" Riku said, annoyed.**

**"How do you know that Mayu?"**

**"The girl runs onto me when I was on my way here."**

**"EH, are you alright?" Kouki asked as he started to fuss over Mayu.**

**"I'm alright don't worry Kouki."**

**Riku is irritated his best friends girl friend is getting on his nerves already, "I thought you two are having a date. Go away now Kouki."**

**"Oh, I forget let's go Mayu."**

**Mayu nodded, "Okay, let's go." When Kouki turned his back Mayu smiled down at Riku**

**"What." Riku said irritably.**

**"Here…" She left a card on the table, "Please call me if you get bored." With that, she left.**

**"What the—"**

**…**

* * *

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kai asked his father when he stopped talking in the middle of the story. Kyohei shook his head, what in the world is he saying now, the story is not related to the lesson he wanted to tell Kai. What the heck, but the kid is really interested to his story he might as well finish it. Nevertheless, the real thing is he still didn't know the ending, they still didn't finish writing that story when he became busy with girls. "Nothing Kai…the truth is I still didn't know how to finish the story, we have no clue how to make Riku reconcile with Kouki.

**"Dad, maybe if Kouki is not blind enough to see that Riku will never lie to him all will be okay."** Kyohei stared at Kai, what the hell, this kid is just four years old how can he say that like an adult, **"I know Riku did wrong but he still needs to tell Kouki the truth but Riku didn't say anything because he was protecting Kouki, so he wouldn't get hurt while Kouki didn't see right through Riku's lie."** Kyohei chuckled amuse by Kai's remarks but he had to admit Kai is right, but then Takenaga and his situation is not the same as Kouki and Riku. It was both different.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS? I HOPE U GOT THE MORAL LESSON OF THE STORY..**

**

* * *

**

**WHAT ABOUT SOME SNEAK PEAK?**

_"Kyohei, I hate you!" she said angrily, she sat up; hitting her pillow repeatedly imagining it was Kyohei. "I really hate you!"_

_Behind the door Kyohei is laughing quietly, even Sunako did not admit it he can still feel that she still care about him. Love I mean. However, still he still hate her for keeping Kai a secret to him and for leaving him alone. Well deep inside of him he felt sorry for her because this is just the start of making her life difficult. Even though in his heart,_

_He still loves her._

_"WHAT!" Mister Takano roared in anger, he cannot believe his ears, she is back, did not he told her not to show her face to his son again, how can that happen. "Didn't I tell you to take care of Kyohei to guard him?"_

_…_

_"I'm sorry sir but when he discovered that—_

_"Foolish! I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses…bring my son to Me." the man nodded, "Yes, sir I will." Mister Takano travelled his eyes towards the picture of a family over his table, glaring at the face of Kyohei and Sunako_

_"You better be ready."_

_Haru sighed today she was glad that she already finished all the works to her studio, rummaging to her pocket she reach up for her key, but she stopped on her tracks when she saw a familiar figure of a man leaning down his car just beside hers._

_"Takenaga-kun?"_

_Takenaga didn't turn around to acknowledge her presence, he just stay still on his position, he felt dizzy, pale, sweating excessively, breathless. "Takenaga?" for the second time Haru didn't receive any answer so in worry, she approach Takenaga. Patting him on his shoulder lightly to gain his attention, "Takenaga."_

_"Ayase-san."_

_"Are you alright?" Haru gasped there's a blood on his hand before she knew it Takenaga fainted in her arms._

_"Please convince him to take treatment. We need to save him even he doesn't want to save himself. Do it for the people who loves him."_

…


	13. New Friends and Secrets

Maybe this is wrong, it's really wrong how dare this man do this to her it's really difficult to look straightly in her eyes, Sunako cannot believe this even after Kyohei said that their engagement is already cancelled, even after Kyohei told her that she is already his wife. Haru seems like happy, what was that? Was it wrong to think that she must be sad or anything? Coz that is the natural reaction for a girl who have been dump. Right? She feels really guilty.

…

"Haru, I'm so sorry."

Haru give them a warm smile before holding our right and left hand together, "No, it's okay I am really happy that you honestly tell this to me, maybe I will be a little sad because Kyohei mean so much to me but if Kyohei love someone else I will gladly let go." Sunako fidgeted on her seat, Sunako thought the girl will be so mean like Sakura but this girl, she is too sweet and understanding. She felt guilty for being responsible of her pain even though Haru doesn't want to show it, she knows she's in pain right now.

"Thank you for understanding Haru." Kyohei said while smiling back to his former fiancée. "This means so much to us, to me and Sunako." He said wrapping his hand over Sunako's shoulder pulling her against him

"You don't have to thank me; it was the right things to do Miss Sunako you are so lucky to have Kyohei as your husband, please do take care of him." Sunako snorted mentally,

_If only you know what really Kyohei is to me when we are alone. _

…

* * *

Pissed and frustrated Sunako glared at Kyohei, she cannot believe what just happened, "Kyohei, you told me we are having a serious conversation but this is not what I imagine to happen. Haru is a nice girl."

Kyohei turned to look at Sunako with annoyance on his face, "So, you're not happy that I broke up with Haru, you said it yourself right I need to broke up with her."

"What! I freaking told you that before you force me to marry you that you have a fiancée, you said you'd cancel the engagement I can't remember that I told you to break up with her." Sunako snapped angrily, how this man could accuse her in such things. "Well, I thought you'd be happy because Sunako you're saying my name when you were asleep." Kyohei revealed making Sunako blush.

She couldn't possibly say that, "_As if_ , I did that!"

"I don't know even in your sleep you're still thinking about me." Kyohei teased.

"Hey I didn't!"

Kyohei smirk, "Of course you don't know, you see Sugar, your heart is not agreeing with what your brain was saying to you."

"Shut up, stop calling me Sugar!" Sunako said irritably, god, she hated that nickname. Kyohei snorted, "Whatever Sugar."

"_Arg, I want to tear him apart! I'm so pissed!"_

…

* * *

"Takenaga, you cannot just let this happen you and Kyohei are best friends, we are friends, we cannot possibly hang out together without the other part of the group." It has been a two weeks since the incident and still right now Kyohei and Takenaga keep on avoiding each other. Maybe fate is testing their friendship.

"Takenaga." Yuki pressed on, he is the younger member of the group, the peacemaker, so he felt responsible of what is happening.

…  
"Yuki, you know Kyohei we've been friends since you can remember, Kyohei is the type of guy who is true to his words and if he said we're through then were through. He doesn't want to be friends with someone who can betray him right." Takenaga said without looking at Yuki, eyes glued to the book he was reading.

Yuki tried to protest but Ranmaru beat him to it, "Shut up Yuki you're so loud." He said irritably.

Yuki pouted, "Eh, Ranmaru are you not affected on what's happening? don't you want Kyohei and Takenaga to be friends again?"

"Takenaga, this is so troublesome, just tell Kyohei the fucking truth."

"Eh, what truth?" Yuki asked, he doesn't have a clue what Ranmaru was talking about.

"Tell him the truth already."

"It's my fault anyway so Kyohei was right to break our friendship I'm not worth of his trust, I'm not worth of everybody's trust."

* * *

After hanging out with Yuki and Ranmaru he drive home, he felt sick his hand trembling he could feel it, it was attacking again he was sweating excessively, he gripped at the steering wheel tightly. "_Maybe…"_ Takenaga shook his head, no, it couldn't possibly… no it won't be happening again. Takenaga take a deep breath maybe he was wrong but he can feel it. Nevertheless, still he wants to deny it, he leaned back of his chair, maybe he needs to relax for a while.

* * *

Sunako throw the pillow against the wall heatedly, she was angry she don't know why she was upset, Kyohei can do whatever he likes after all their marriage is just for the sake of Kai, there's no feelings attach but why she was feeling this kind of thing. "Maybe that bastard is enjoying the company of those whores's…" Sunako hug the cushion against her chest tightly, "Arg, that Kyohei can do whatever he likes! Who cares?" Sunako shifted on her position.

Shifting and shifting and shifting over and over again, she cannot sleep maybe she was freaking affected because she still love Kyohei but she will not freaking admit that to him. After all, she still has pride to keep.

"Kyohei, I hate you!" she said angrily, she sat up; hitting her pillow repeatedly imagining it was Kyohei. "I really hate you!"

Behind the door Kyohei is laughing quietly, even Sunako did not admit it he can still feel that she still care about him. Love I mean. However, still he still hate her for keeping Kai a secret to him and for leaving him alone. Well deep inside of him he felt sorry for her because this is just the start of making her life difficult. Even though in his heart,

...

**He still loves her.**

**

* * *

**

"Ranmaru, meet me at Figaro Restaurant I want you to meet someone." Ranmaru's mom said over the other line with authority in her voice.

"Mom, I can't I have something to do." Ranmaru reasoned, he doesn't want to go, obviously, not now that he was enjoying his time with his number 101 girl friend.

"Busy? I know your lifestyle Ranmaru just go here I will be waiting." His mom said before hanging up. Ranmaru growled in frustration before tossing his phone un-caringly.

"Ah, shit this is trouble." Ranmaru muttered under his breath, he can feel it, his mother once again acted like a matchmaker. He doesn't want to get married for heaven sake, what's with this. He is only twenty years old! In addition, he is too young to get married, Well at least that what he thinks.

…

* * *

Okay, when Ranmaru arrived at Figaro it was design like there is going to be a party but the place is people-less, only his mother and a girl with red hair. He snorted mentally before approaching the table.

"Mom."

* * *

…

Yuki is laughing really hard clutching on his stomach, eyes watering while Ranmaru scowled, "It's not funny." he said while taking a seat beside Kyohei. Takenaga settle down his coffee before turning his gaze on Ranmaru, "It's your time to settle down." Takenaga commented, well it was a miracle that Kyohei and Takenaga can stay in one room without fighting but the aura between them are heavy, they still didn't talk to each other but it's okay than one of their friends are not visible in their gathering.

…

"Ranmaru, it's okay…you said she was err okay right?" Sunako said trying to lift up Ranmaru's mood, but it wasn't working.

"No she's not! She is temperamental, rude, and blunt! I don't like girls like her!" Ranmaru said drinking his wine. Kyohei rolled his eyes, "Well, so what will you do."

…

"Eh, mom why is Uncle Ranmaru is so grumpy?" Kai asked innocently while holding his ball. Sunako stroke Kai's hair gently, "Eh, am Uncle Ranmaru is not feeling well so he is kind of irritated."

"Hey, Am not!"

"Ranmaru, just date her! There's no harm if you try to date her." Yuki said while wiping his tears. Ranmaru glared at Yuki, "Shut up, if you want then date her!"

…

Yuki frowned, "Hey, I have Machiko-chan so I can't."

"Eh, mom what is date?" Kai asked again he doesn't have a clue what are they talking about. "Ah, date it was."

"Hey, Kai come here." Kyohei motioned to his son to come on his direction, which Kai obligated to do so. "What is it Dad?"

"What is your question again?"

"Um, I wanna know what Date is?"

"A date is when two people go out and have fun together."

"Ow." Kai nodded in understanding.

"Kyohei tell your friends to stop saying complicated things, its hard to answer Kai's question." Kyohei scowled, "How can I stop them, its not as if I control their mouths."

"Eh, Takenaga where are you going?" all their attention was in Takenaga right now. "I'm going outside to catch some fresh air I will come back." he said before going out of the room.

"Hn…"

"By the way what is that girl's name again?"

"You cannot believe it, it was monster-san."

Yuki and Kyohei just look at each other before laughing out loud making Ranmaru furious than already is while Sunako and Kai look at them in confusion and curiosity.

"Who is Monster-san?" Sunako asked.

…

"Well she is Natsuki Himemiya."

"Eh, but why call her monster-san?"

"Well, err because she has big tits." Ranmaru declared with his hands spread wide open to describe to their raven haired friend, how big Natsuki Himemiya's breast is.

Sunako paled, while Kai look so clueless

…

Once again, another question erupted from Kai.

"Mom, what are tits?"

There is a pregnant pause surrounds the four people inside the room before they knew it Sunako strangle Ranmaru shaking his collar repeatedly while Yuki and Kyohei tried to pry her away from their friend. "Sunako stop that!"

…

"Let Ranmaru go!"

"I said stop saying some adult stuffs in front of a child!" Sunako roared in anger.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Sunako is really dangerous." Ranmaru said while massaging his neck. "Well it's your fault anyway, your tainting Kai's innocent mind." Yuki said, offended Ranmaru scowled at Yuki, "Hey, I am not!"

Yuki look around, "By the way where are Sunako and Kai?" Ranmaru leaned down the couch before answering, "At the guest bedroom putting Kai to sleep."

"Um, where is Kyohei"

"Yuki I am not a lost and found station so don't ask me."

…

* * *

"Kyohei, don't tell them."

Kyohei turned around to face Takenaga with scowl in his face, "What did you say." Takenaga leaned his forehead against the wall; he was sweating excessively, panting really hard, his shoulders slump weakly. "Don't tell them."

Kyohei scoffed, "I don't care…" he cursed under his breath, he knows that he should be angry at Takenaga, he shouldn't be talking to him like this but his heart saying talk to him. It was as if someone at the back of his mind pushing him to talk to Takenga.

"Thank you."

Kyohei look away, "Don't thank me even though I'm not going to say about it, still—" Damn, he cannot say it, Kyohei wants to tell him to be all right but his pride is preventing him to do so. "— Well, just be alright." Kyohei said but before he leaves, Takenaga said something to him that makes his heart stop.

…

* * *

"HI HI HI Kyohei told me that you need dress for the upcoming corporate party! So I am here to help you!" Sunako stunned the girl just suddenly hugs her, who is this girl? How did she know her and Kyohei, she frowned, maybe this is Kyohei's other girl. She felt anger, but then she needs to be calm, she cannot jump on a wrong conclusion. However, hey wait a minute who cares if this girl is Kyohei's other girl? she is Kyohei's wife, he go home to her. "_Well, I shouldn't be happy with that…our marriage has no strings attach…it's all for business sake…" _Sunako felt envious of her breast.

…

"Ow, sorry for stunning you I am Himemiya Natsuki at your service!" Natsuki introduce herself cheerfully to Sunako.

"Eh, you're Himemiya-san?"

Natsuki nodded, "Yep, I own a boutique so if you have a problem concerning fashion then just call me I will be your savior…" Sunako felt stupid why she thinks like that to her, Natsuki is Ranmaru's fiancée.

…

* * *

"Aw, you're so beautiful Suna-chan!" Natsuki said in dreamily state while Kyohei just snorted, but at the back of his head, he agreed to Natsuki's comment. Sunako is quiet beautiful in her outfit it really fits her well.

"I feel uncomfortable." Natsuki hold Sunako's both hands together lifting it up as she shook her head in disagreement, "No- No- No you look really good do you want to try the maid outfit I made just for you, I'm sure you'd look good on it! Right, Kyohei-jerk!"

Kyohei rolled his eyes, "Whatever Monster-san." He said as if he doesn't care, scanning the magazine on his hands uncaringly. Natsuki huff in annoyance, "You know Suna-chan I don't know what you see at this jerk but I hate him."

"The feeling is mutual." Kyohei commented

"Shut up I'm not talking to you! Oh well as what I was saying, if you get fed up of him just call me and I will help you to find boys suitable for a sweet' girl like you."

"Ah- yeah." Sunako awkwardly agreed.

"Monster-san knock it off…just go now." Kyohei said heatedly, he is really annoyed now. Standing up to approach the two girls, "And don't forget to clean the living room; it was mess up with these clothes."

"Hah- you're just jealous Kyohei-jerk."

"I'm not!" Sunako sweat dropped these two really cannot get along, Yuki is right. "Don't mind him Suna-chan he is just insecure."

"I'm not insecure!"

"Whoops Kyohei-jerk heard me!" Natsuki chuckled while arranging her stuffs inside her suitcase. "Ah, I will help you."

…

"Ah, you don't need to I can manage and besides all the dress I brought here is yours."

"Eh, all?"

Natsuki nodded, "Yep, Kyohei-jerk bought it all for you I hate to admit this but, promise me don't tell this to him because if he heard me praise him it will boost his ego." She said quietly while Sunako nodded, the truth is she is quiet interested on what her newly found friend was going to say.

Natsuki cleared her throat before leaning down to her ear to whisper something.

…

* * *

Haru sighed today she was glad that she already finished all the works to her studio, rummaging to her pocket she reach up for her key, but she stopped on her tracks when she saw a familiar figure of a man leaning down his car just beside hers.

"Takenaga-kun?"

Takenaga didn't turn around to acknowledge her presence, he just stay still on his position, he felt dizzy, pale, sweating excessively, breathless. "Takenaga?" for the second time Haru didn't receive any answer so in worry, she approach Takenaga. Patting him on his shoulder lightly to gain his attention,

"Takenaga."

…

"Ayase-san."

"Are you alright?" Haru gasped there's a blood on his hand before she knew it Takenaga fainted in her arms.

…

* * *

"I can't believe this, you have to tell them the truth Takenaga-kun you have to." Even this is not her business to meddle about she is still concern.

"You have to go to America for—"

Takenaga shook his head, "No, I will stay here." he said firmly he will not be leaving Japan not until Sunako and Kyohei's relationship will be back to what it seems to be four years ago.

"But, Takenaga-kun."

Takenaga stood up, smiling at Haru "Don't worry, I will be fine just don't tell the others okay, Kyohei knows but he still didn't believe me…" he said as he was going to walk pass but Haru pull him for a hug.

"Ayase-san."

"I'm not doing this not because I felt sorry, I'm doing this because you are my friend, I want you to assure me you'd be okay." Takenaga nodded,

"Yes, I will be fine."

…

* * *

_Takenaga-sama has Acute lymphoblastic leukemia it was form of leukemia or cancer of the white blood cells characterized by excess lymphoblasts. Malignant, immature white blood cells continuously multiply and are overproduced in the bone marrow it will be fatal if it was left untreated, right now Takenaga-sama needs a chemotherapy or bone marrow transplant. But he refuse any treatment we offer him even going to states for better chances of surviving but he is stubborn please Ayase-sama convince him to take treatment. We need to save him even he doesn't want to save himself. **Do it for the people who loves him."**_


	14. In Silence

**Thank You**

**anitsirhc (Christina) can i call you that? um thanks for the brilliant insight you commented. =) you saw what i want people to see in my chapters. thanks! so i'm dedicating this chapter to you!**

**

* * *

**

**Warning: Angst (About Takenaga's past explaining why he's father is not attending his birthdays) =)  
**

* * *

"**_One day your life will flash and end before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching._"**

* * *

Out of the blue Kyohei's phone ring he picked up his cell phone inside his pocket.

When he looks at the LCD of his cell phone screen, it flashed.

"Old Man…" Kyohei's nickname for his dad.

"_What's wrong with this old man?"_ Kyohei thought before answering.

"Why do you call?" Kyohei said annoyed and irritated.

"_Meet me at your brother's restaurant now."_ _Mr. Takano said as he hung up._

"What's with this old man?" Kyohei said angrily before he turned to look at his son that is wearing a frown on his face. "Daddy are you going out again?" Kai pouted cutely.

"I'll be back again Kai…I'll talk to your grand pa okay?" Kyohei explained making Kai's eyes widen in awe

"Daddy can I go with you? Can I go? Can I go? I wanna see Grand pa too!" Kai exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down.

"No you can't for now Kai…" Kyohei said

"But, dad!" Kai tried to protest.

"Just listen to your dad Kai now is not the right time and promise me something Kai you won't tell to your mom that the one who called me is your grand pa ok?" Kyohei said kneeling down in front of his son.

Kai slowly nodded. "Ok…dad I promise…I swear I won't tell mom…"

"That's my boy…" Kyohei said as he pats Kai's head.

"Who called you Kyohei?" Sunako asked

"Uh no it's just Ranmaru." Kyohei lied this time he does not want Sunako to worry about what his father. He will deal with his father on his own.

…

* * *

"Kyohei seat down" Mr. Takano commanded sternly

"No father why you're doing this? You know that I already have my own family… I have my son and a wife!" Kyohei shouted he cannot hold his anger anymore he does not have a right to order him around and manipulate his life. His father is taken aback, did he heard it right? Son…

Kyohei has a son with whom

With that filthy girl?…

Impossible…

"I am your father and I will do anything to you! This is the right thing for you so I'm decided you will marry Haru."Mr. Takano said raising his tone.

Kyohei glared. "I'm not marrying her…and if you want, you can marry her dad." Kyohei said as he tries to walk away.

"So this is what she's teaching you? That damn filthy girl is teaching you to disobey your own father!" Mr. Takano shouted angrily.

Kyohei turned back to look at his father. "Don't call her again like that…Sunako is a nice girl…."

"Kyohei if you go out of this place without accepting your fiancée again I will disinherit you!" Mr. Takano threatened

"Then do it…I don't care if you disinherit me…just do it…I don't need you the way I need her…" Kyohei said stepping outside the restaurant.

* * *

"Eh, you're not going to attend the party!" Natsuki frowned, "Then how about my labor and my suffering just to make the clothes you said Suna-chan would wear!" she protested childishly pouting like crazy.

Kyohei scowled, "Your labor is not a waste Monster-san I already paid your services."

"But Kyohei-jerk…"

"Don't worry Natsuki-chan it will be okay." Sunako is thankful that they are not going to attend the party, which means she was save! However, she is curious why they are not going to attend the party knowing that Kyohei is the one who is forcing her to attend the party for his father.

Yuki sighed, "How I wish I could be Kyohei, I don't want to attend a very boring corporate meeting." Ranmaru mentally agreed, at the party Natsuki and him are going to be publically introduce. "Well Mori the feeling is mutual, I really hate arrange marriage." Natsuki said like as if she could read Ranmaru's mind.

Natsuki turned her attention to Takenaga who was silently reading his book, "How about you ne Takenaga I heard that your engage but she call it off because you happen to be in love with someone else tell me Takenaga who is the lucky girl?" she said teasingly, all the attention is on Kyohei and Sunako. Yuki and Ranmaru know that the lucky girl is Sunako, Kyohei's wife.

Sunako's face brightens at the thought, "Whoa, I didn't know you love someone Takenaga, who is this girl?" – Ranmaru shook his head massaging the bridge of his nose, _Geez, you really don't have an idea Sunako."_

"Just leave the guy alone." Kyohei said irritably.

"Whoa, whoa, Kyohei is defending Takenaga, so the two of you are friends again."

Kyohei snorted, "Don't count it in."

...

"Setting Kyohei-jerk aside so tell us who this lucky girl is? Takenaga." Natsuki insisted while taking a seat beside the lone boy.

Takenaga give a short glance at Sunako's direction before smiling weakly, "She is a strong willed girl who can defend herself, she is a cry baby but she is kind sometimes she is naïve, she has sense of responsibility, I care for her, but that girl is the only person I couldn't have." Once he was finish his statement Sunako can feel a tugged on her heart, she could feel his pain.

While Kyohei could feel a pang of jealousy on his heart he knows who is the girl Takenaga was describing there is no need to guess whom it is

"Eh, why?"

Ranmaru scowled at his fiancée, "Can you stop being talkative for once."

Natsuki pouted, "Shut up, I'm not talking to you."

Takenaga smiled, "It's simple that girl already love someone else and the boy he loves feels the same about her as well."

"Eh, unrequited love Takenaga…oh that girl is really lucky she had two boys loving her." Natsuki said dreamily, while Ranmaru groaned in frustration.

"So, why won't you tell the girl your feelings even if she won't love you back at least you don't have a regret for not saying your true feelings for her." Sunako said all of the sudden.

A long pause envelops the five people inside the room all their eyes is on Takenaga, who is looking down with a calm expression on his face.

**"_Well I guess I'm coward enough to tell you what I feel because I'm afraid of rejection so I choose to love Sunako in silence because in silence I find no rejection and in silence no one owns her but me."_**

…

* * *

Takenaga leaned backwards at the terrace inhaling the fresh air, he say it even though he didn't say it directly to Sunako he still knows that she was aware of his feelings. Even though she didn't know that the words are directly for her, he felt contented.

"Takenaga"

"Sunako?"

"Hi." Sunako said awkwardly

Takenaga didn't reply but he gives her a nod acknowledging the raven haired girl' presence. "Are you okay? you seems so distant these past few days, Ah well I know that you're just preventing another conflicts concerning Kyohei but it's just that— it's like your changing you're becoming your old self again." Sunako said worriedly.

"I'm fine, this is me I'm always like this." he simply answered while looking at the clear blue horizon.

"But Takenaga." Sunako can feel it he is keeping something, and that bothers her greatly. Why wouldn't he tell her or if not her, his friends. He needs help but it seems like he was pushing them away.

"My mom died when I was baby, she died after giving birth to me and my father loathed me because of it." Sunako is shocked; his own father hates him, but it is not his fault, it is not as if he wants his mother dead.

"I grew up alone, my father only cares about my sister, and he didn't acknowledge me even though I'm just a few feet away from him, he wouldn't even give me a glance whenever he was talking to me. Every year of my birthday, he wouldn't greet me a simple happy birthday… maybe because he sees my birthday as a bad luck because it was the day when my mother died." Takenaga stopped on his sentence before continuing.

"Every Christmas I was alone with only servants to celebrate the end of the year. I tried to get his attention, so I study hard I became the top of my class but still it is nothing. It's just a waste, he won't acknowledge me, no one will love me, no one will care, no one ever did so maybe that makes me a loner, I purposely isolate myself to everyone but not until I met Kyohei and others, they gave _my_ _hopeless life a meaning, a light._" Takenaga said turning his gaze towards the crying girl beside him.

"Takenaga." Sunako sniffled, tears streaming down her pale skin she can't believe all that Takenaga lived his life without anyone who would love him and acknowledge him.

"Don't cry silly…" Takenaga said as he weakly chuckled.

"But Takenaga…your father he is so unfair why won't he acknowledge you it's not your fault that your mother died." Sunako said while crying wiping her tears with the back of her hand, but still she cannot stop herself from crying.  
…

**"It's okay, so when I die he won't cry, he won't be affected, he would get over it shortly, he won't mourn for me. he won't shed a tear; you know what Sunako If I were to live out life again without any mistakes that would be great. I would be happy. But, there is no such path. Falling, tripping, losing the way, making mistakes, little by little, walking one step at a time, this is the only way to live out life, I would still want to be me and be friends with others I still want to meet you in my next life**."

"Baka, stop saying those words, I care for you, we care for you! Kyohei and Kai are there, Yuki, Ranmaru and Natsuki-chan is there, even Kaname-san is there…everybody is here to care and love you we cherish you so please don't talk as if you're _dying."_


	15. HandCuff Together

**Thanks to all of you who's reviewing! You know who you are! =) please keep on supporting this story! =)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: posted at every chapter i made, just look at it.**

* * *

**Handcuff together**

**

* * *

**

Kyohei and Sunako gasped when Natsuki and Ranmaru who was grinning evilly grabbed their left and right arms and slapped something on their wrist.

"There yah go lovers!"

Kyohei and Sunako barked in anger, "What the hell we can be stuck like this together!" they cannot believe it, the conniving couple just handcuff them together with each of their wrist. They glared at their source of anger; they swear, if looks could kill, they are probably dead by now. Sunako wanted to strangle both of them, she doesn't know why they did it but they have to free them now. "Monster-san, Ranmaru unlock these cuffs! I mean it!" Kyohei said threateningly but Ranmaru shrug it off he has few evil plan in his mind. So much for conniving with his _Prankster_ future wife Natsuki.

Natsuki grinned widen, "Now, now Kyohei-jerk, Sunako just think that its valentine's day now you two needed to be lovey dovey okay? You two need time alone for each other and don't forget to do _it _okay? Kai wishes to have a cute little sister," she said with a wink, making the two blushes in embarrassment. "Don't worry we'll take care of Kai so you two don't need to bother to refrain yourself from making noise." With that, Ranmaru and Natsuki went out of the house with a satisfied look on their faces.

"SHUT UP!" Sunako and Kyohei shouted in unison, embarrass and angry at the same time.

"And by the way, be good, okay guys, we don't want neighbors complain about the noise, Play nice

* * *

Kyohei, Sunako." Ranmaru said from the other side of the door while playing with the keys on his hand. "And hey, you two cannot go out of the house we already lock it from the outside and we got the master key so play safe you two."

"Ranmaru if I get out of these cuffs I will kill you!" Kyohei said fuming in anger, as he starts to plan Ranmaru and Natsuki's painful death on his head.

A long silence envelops, Sunako groaned how she could possibly take a bath with kind of situation. She was stuck with Kyohei, was this scenario can be worse than this?

"Alright let's go." Kyohei jerked her along dragging her for a moment before she could regain her balance, she glared at Kyohei, "What the— what's with that! don't drag me like a toy!" Sunako has the feeling that Kyohei would actually have his fun dragging her everywhere. How can she survive this night? Stuck like this.

Kyohei scoffed, "It's not my fault for not listening."

Sunako let out an annoyed sigh, "The hell— what's wrong with you! We have to go the other way!" Kyohei glared at the girl beside him, "I want to eat, and I'm hungry!"

…

"No, I need to go to the bathroom first!"

"Me first I'm hungry do you want me to die in hunger?"

"Shut up, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Why call of nature?"

Kyohei and Sunako jerked backwards their backs collide in one another when they tried to go in opposite direction, "What was that for!" Kyohei said exasperatedly.

"I said I need to go to the bathroom!" she said glaring at Kyohei.

…'

* * *

Kyohei sighed while rubbing the back of his head his left hand dangling halfway at the other side of the door, while Sunako's cuffed wrist hanging in the air, she is inside the bathroom doing her ritual.

"Are you done?" Kyohei asked impatiently Sunako has been inside the bathroom for fifth teen minutes and he is getting impatient, his stomach protesting in hunger.

"Just wait I can't concentrate I'm nervous!"

"Whoa, you're nervous because I might peep on you?" Kyohei teased

Sunako blushes good thing Kyohei did not see her red face, "Shut up!"

"Then hurry up I'm dying here!"

"Then Stop complaining!"

…

* * *

Sunako wipe her sweat using her free hand while glaring at Kyohei's back now he is having his fun, she was been waiting for him to finish eating for good twenty minutes now, standing at the kitchen thinking that he could eat seating at the dining room than standing here.

"Are you done Kyohei

"Wait a minute I'm munching the food slowly, I don't want to have a bad stomach later." He said as he slowly munches the food on his mouth savoring its contents.

Sunako growled in annoyance, "Kyohei you're eating slowly in purpose!" Her wrist is getting purplish and reddish it hurts to stay together like this but this jerk is still having his way.

"_Kyo. Hei_. Please! My wrist is sore now for all the dragging you did to me! Can we just seat for awhile!" she protested, but it sounded like a whine.

"Okay, okay I'm just having fun looking at your annoyed face." Sunako knew it she glared hardly at Kyohei wishing he would melt on her gaze and be completely gone.

Kyohei sighed, "Let's go and seat for awhile."

* * *

Sunako groaned, she opened her heavy eyes she must have fall asleep after Kyohei and her took a seat, she look at the wall clock, "10:30 PM" they have been handcuffed together for almost ten hours and thirty minutes since 1:00 in the afternoon. She blink her eyes open when she felt a hot breath on her neck she turned to her right only to see Kyohei's face only two inches close to her. Gulping, she could feel her heart started to beat wildly against her chest, and the only sound she could hear is her own heartbeat as her amethyst eyes lingered on Kyohei's features. All of the sudden she has the urge to touch his face but she was afraid that Kyohei might wake up but her own heart is betraying her. Her free hand slowly finds her way to Kyohei's, slowly, her hand is intercepted She gasped, her eyes widen.

"Kyo— Kyohei." Sunako cannot believe her eye Kyohei is awake.

"**Got, you**." Kyohei said his azure orbs giving her an intense gaze while his free hand grip tightens on her left wrist. She yelp, leaped backwards falling from her position her butt meets the floor pulling Kyohei up with his cuff wrist, Sunako grimace in pain. Her eyes widen, now Kyohei is above her.

"You alright?" Kyohei asked

Sunako look away embarrass that he caught her looking at him and he caught her trying to touch him! This day is her most embarrassing moment of her life.

Kyohei smirk at Sunako's reaction as what he thought the girl before him is still easily embarrassed, He leaned downwards on to her until he reach her ear, Sunako shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"_Sugar, you still love me right?"_ Kyohei cooed with husky tone in his voice pinning her cuff hands with his above her head.

"What the hell who planted that wrong information on your head!" Sunako said in anger and embarrassment. She cannot believe this jerk, acting like high and mighty after she tried to touch his face. Heck, she only tries to touch his face! She don't know that a simple gesture would boost his ego. The smirk on Kyohei's face did not falter, "Kai said he _wants _a baby sister, we can't just deny his request right Sunako."

Sunako blush was he implying that he wants to do **_it_**. Screw the idea she will not let him have his way on her! Well if he does have a plan on forcing her. "Shut up! I will kick your crotch Kyohei I mean it!"

Kyohei chuckled as he crawled away from his position pulling the girl upwards with him, Sunako glared at Kyohei, "What so funny!"

"Do you really think I will rape you? Nah— I better off with some hot girls out there, they are going to be so willing to do it with me." Sunako's face heated in anger was he implying that he would play with some other girls while he knows he is married to her! Even if their marriage is just for the sake of Kai, he needs to be decent. What will the other people would think of him or to them. "Then you're saying you'd do it with other girls." She said masking her anger.

"Why Jealous."

Sunako huff in annoyance, as she looks away, "Hah- _as if."_

After a long pause Kyohei cut the silence, "Sunako, why— why did you leave?"

Sunako groaned, _again, _not that question, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me.," he challenged.

After debating to herself she hesitantly oblige to tell him well this is now or never, clearing her throat, "I— I left because—"

"Because of what?" Kyohei asked impatiently.

"I left because—"

…

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

**"I Love You"**


	16. Fuck Up

**Thanks to all of you who's reviewing! You know who you are! =) please keep on supporting this story! =)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: posted at every chapter i made, just look at it.**

**Warning: SMUT (I dont know if its Smut but I think it is..) =) Please Enjoy Reading.  
**

* * *

**Fuck Up**

* * *

Kyohei stood up making her jerk upwards he has the most unreadable look on his eyes, she gasped in pain as Kyohei slammed her body against the wall their wrist is still connected.

...

"Kyohei, let go— what are you doing!" Sunako said, panicking, she is scared; her body is beginning to wobbly. She cannot take it; Kyohei's gaze is too much to take. "You left because you love me, are you kidding me Sunako."

"I don't have any other choice Kyohei! Please believe me!" She said miserably her tears streaming down her face, she knows that this would happen, he would be angry but she needs to take all the burden she keep on her heart for four years. It hurts to live alone, it hurts to be away from Kyohei, it hurts just to see Kai crying whenever she wasn't able to tell him about his father. It just hurts but she did endure all of that out of love for Kyohei.

"Sunako— I- I love you so it hurts when you lied to me…it hurts when you lied to me when I still have amnesia, you made me stupid! Don't you know that I fall in love with Narumi too, it turns out that you and her, is just the same person" Kyohei's revelation stunned Sunako, he fell in love with her, with Narumi who's also her. Her other name she used to lie to Kyohei. She felt the worse person ever lived, she hates herself for it she is terrible.

"Sunako, I _fucking_ love you!" Kyohei said in agony, both tears stained out of instinct Sunako pull him for a kiss with her free hand before she could break their connection Kyohei deepen the kiss, their innocent kiss turns something more than Sunako couldn't comprehend, tears flooded from her eyes, down to her cheeks as Kyohei guide her towards the bed. She let out a small noise, she started to breathe heavier, hugging Kyohei close to her, the pleasure is unbearable she rolled her hips forward earning a lustful growl from Kyohei, he grabbed her legs spreading it wider for him, his hands tracing on her inner thighs. He leaned down on to her as he bit and licks her ear lobe, Sunako moaned crying out in ecstasy, she arch her back on to him causing him to grind his arousal to her.

"Kyohei" She moaned out, panting really hard as she clung to him, wrapping her arms tightly around Kyohei, "**_I need you_**." she said lustfully. Kyohei growled as his hands tug her last remaining clothes off her pressing his naked once to hers he roughly connected their mouth again pulling her for another deep-searing kiss. Their tongue battle for dominance, she whimpered when Kyohei broke the kiss Leaning down he bit her neck blood oozing down her collarbone, he heard her groan in pain but he paid no heed, he lick it clean before claiming her lips on another kiss.

"_Tell me again Sunako._" She let out a cry when she felt his fingers inside her, she shivered in pleasure Kyohei was not exactly gentle but she like it, the feeling is driving her insane.

"I love you Kyohei _I need you, I want you_." she whispered on his' ear breathlessly as her back aching in pleasure.

"I love you too." He whispered huskily on her ear removing his fingers as he push himself inside of her with a deep moan, maybe this was not the first time but damn he miss this feeling this girl underneath him is the girl he loves the most he wouldn't let her go again. He slammed inside of her _over and over_. This is not a love making session they both know it, all the things needs to be **_fucked up_** all of their pain, regret, sadness, and heartbreaks needed to be wash away even just for a while.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	17. To Keep Living

**YR**: Um. Okay, I know it took me 15 damn nonsense chapters to make Kyohei and Sunako together again, but this is NOT the end. We are still approaching the main event of the story which means another spice is coming more characters more drama, more drama more suspense, more suspense equals to more conflict.=)

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters**/ Some of the Quotation i got from **BLEACH'S** very own, Inoue Orihime and **Naruto**'s very own, Tsunade Senju

**Directions: **Italics are flash back sequence –

**Italic and Bold**- Quotations

**Bold- Natsuki singing. /(SNEAK PEAK)**

* * *

█ ▄ █ ▄ ▄ █ ▄ █ ▄ █  
Min- – - – - – - – - – - -●Max  
► Play. ▌▌Pause†

**Playing: Wings of Words**

** (English Version)**

**By: Chemistry**

**(GSD: Final Opening Theme)  
**

**

* * *

**

**_"ITS NOT BECAUSE THE ODDS ARE AGAINST YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD GIVE UP FIGHTING DON'T LET YOURSELF DOWN, DON'T FUCKING LET US DOWN CAN YOU HEAR ME TAKENAGA! STOP RUNNING AWAY! THE HARDEST BATTLE IS TO KEEP ON LIVING!"-_**** Kyohei**

* * *

…

"So everybody was you all know what's happening?" Kyohei asked while his friends nodded simultaneously while Takenaga just stayed on his seat not moving he was just looking down on his hands gripping the cup of his coffee.

"How dare you guys." Kyohei glared at them making the two guilty it is not as if they didn't want their friend to know the truth they are just finding a perfect timing to tell him. "Kyohei please forgive us! Forgive Takenaga I pleaded to him not to tell you and he did just that, he was just protecting us." Sunako said she was desperately wants the two best friends to reconcile, they are inseparable since their childhood there is no way in hell she would let them broke apart just because of her. She would die just to make them friends again, Yuki nodded, "Yeah, Sunako-chan was right Takenaga was just keeping his words."

"And Takenaga is not the type of liar he is loyal to a friend it was tested since forever right Takenaga?" Ranmaru said as he patted Takenaga's shoulder not so gently making him wince in total pain that made them all look at the silent person. "Takenaga, are you alright?" Sunako asked worriedly to Takenaga she was just seating just opposite of his direction.

Takenaga calm himself down before looking up to everybody with a smile on his face even though his body felt different he needs to act as if nothing is happening to him, he won't let them know what is happening, he won't let his friends worry about him. Not now that Kyohei and Sunako are together again and that means they would be happy living with their son, Kai. Nevertheless, he cannot still go he needs to assure himself that no one is going to break the two apart remembering that Kyohei's father is still there to make their nightmare come true.

He nodded, "Yeah— I'm alright." Brushing off the pain, he was feeling as he gave them a reassuring smile a deceptive smile that hides the truth from his friends.

"Takenaga, can we talk for awhile." Kyohei said unexpectedly.

* * *

"The day when I saw you coughing blood you said something, was that true?." Kyohei said lowly both of them are leaning on their respective cars, their eyes are still not meeting each other. "Forget what I say it's not true." Kyohei growled in anger as he slammed Takenaga's body against the hood of his car. Grabbing his friends collar upwards, "Don't dare lie to me I had enough of it, tell me the fucking truth or I swear to god I will never forgive you!" Kyohei threatened dangerously choking Takenaga with his harsh grip.

"Kyohei—"

"Talk, Takenaga." Kyohei said sternly glaring heatedly to his best friend thank god that they move to some place far away from the others to talk, he swear if not they would stop them from beating the crap out of Takenaga right now.

Takenaga look away tears flooded on his eyes down to his cheeks how can he possibly say this, he doesn't want to ruin the mood not now that the condition of their group are back from what it seems to be four years ago.

"I—"

"ENOUGH OF IT!" Kyohei roared in anger as he flipped Takenaga around taking his friend's shirt upwards revealing the horrible truth. Kyohei's sapphire widen in realization, he clench his fist until his knuckles turns white and all he could say is.

"**What the hell."**

**

* * *

**

Sunako stomped back and forth waiting impatiently for Kyohei and Takenaga withYuki and Ranmaru who was playing with Kai at the moment, she don't know but she felt something uneasy on her chest. It was as if something is going to happen, but what is it? She hoped her feelings would remain just a feeling. She stopped pacing when she saw two familiar people approaching her, her eyes widen when she saw Takenaga's bruised face.

"Eh, Kyohei what did you do to Takenaga."

Kyohei snapped irritably to Sunako, "What, he deserves it by the way." He said turning his back to his worried wife. Yeah, Takenaga deserves that hit he irritate him and he made him angry, the hell. It was his payment for actually neglect himself.

"Are you alright Takenaga, I'm sorry for Kyohei's behalf."

"Hey, why is that!" Kyohei said offended on what Sunako said.

Takenaga shook his head, "Don't worry I am okay I deserve it."

Kyohei scoffed, "Then it's good you know."

"Kyohei!" Sunako glared at Kyohei she cannot believe how rude Kyohei is to his friend even though she knows that there is conflict between him and Takenaga, he still needs to be considerate.

…

* * *

_What the hell! Kyohei cannot believe his eyes he stared at his friends back there are black bruising all over, he suspect that not only his back has that bruising, Takenaga's skin was pale. He slowly let go of his collar looking away. He doesn't want to believe what his eyes was seeing but he needs to know the truth. On a little courage left inside of him, he asks the worse thing he never imagined he would ever ask. _

"_H-How Long?"_

"_Two years ago I was diagnose of having acute leukemia the cancer cells are growing faster so in order to save me I need a bone marrow transplant after that they said I will be fine but these past months, the symptoms are coming back…" Takenaga answered as he looks down clenching his fist._

"_Why didn't you tell me? us?"_

"_Because I don't want everybody to be hurt, I want you all to be happy, to stay happy even without me." Takenaga said solemnly as tears flooded from his eyes._

"_What the fuck! You fucking want us to be happy even you're GODDAMN DYING!" Kyohei snapped angrily hitting his friend making Takenaga fall on the dirty floor. Takenaga looks up to his friend his eyes mirroring his sadness, helplessness and loneliness, "I- I don't know what to do Kyohei- I- I just want I just want to make things right before I die."_

"_DON'T FUCKING GIVE UP THERE'S STILL A CHANCE!"_

_Takenaga shook his head, "No, I won't, it's enough already, If I die then I WILL die."_

"_What the hell!" Kyohei said angrily pinning Takenaga down the floor raising his fist to punch him, if these punches doesn't wake him up then so help him he was the one who is going to kill him. _

**"_ITS NOT BECAUSE THE ODDS ARE AGAINST YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD GIVE UP FIGHTING DON'T LET YOURSELF DOWN, DON'T FUCKING LET US DOWN CAN YOU HEAR ME TAKENAGA! STOP RUNNING AWAY! THE HARDEST BATTLE IS TO KEEP ON LIVING!"_**

….

* * *

"**_Everybody says that everything eventually decays and fades away…but these feelings…will never cease to exist. People become stronger because they have memories they can't forget."_**_ Takenaga looked at Kyohei he cannot believe he was hearing, was this, the real Kyohei he was talking with. If he is, he was amaze that he becomes so mature unlike him who was running away from the truth. Kyohei seems like conscious on his best friends gaze he gave him an annoyed look._

"_What, I can't say something like that?" Takenaga shook his head, smiling he get what Kyohei meant, it was just its overwhelming. These feelings are the emotion he never felt before. He look up to the clear blue sky watching the birds care freely flying together he wonder what those birds felt being free he wonder what it felt to be able to move without inflicting pain to everyone. "**You know Kyohei, there were lots of things I wanted to do. I wanted to be teacher, a writer, and to read all the books I want to read…I wanted to go to bunch of different coffee shop and ask for one of everything and I wanted to tell the bakeshop to give me one of everything too. I wish I could have five different lives, then I could be born in five different towns, eaten and drunken five lifetime's worth of food and drinks, and had five different careers, and—**" Kyohei cocked his eye brows curious why Takenaga stopped from talking he look at his friend he was again having the sad look on his eyes._

"_And to what?"_

"— **_and to fall in love with the same person five times."_**_ Kyohei smirk wrapping his arms on his chest, well remembering their argument before he well remember that Takenaga said that he would do whatever it takes to make Sunako his, Urg, well obviously he cannot do that anymore Sunako was his and he has a proof that she belong to him. Well he has to make him see the hickey's he left on Sunako's body just in case. However, he still felt a tug on his heart, Takenaga loves Sunako for a very long time, he was holding back because she was with him and also he knows his position between them so he just chose not to say anything. _

"_I will never give up."_

_Takenaga blink few times, "What did he just say?"_

"_I am still here so the threat still exists; when I go back and learn that you made her cry again I will take her away from you." Takenaga said._

"_That will never gonna happen I will never give you that chance."_

"_Well let's see."_

_ATTENTION, THE FLIGHT NUMBER RQ4OO FROM TOKYO, NARITA TO NEW YORK, JFK INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT IS NOW BOARDING…_

"_It's time to go." Takenaga said clutching to his passport and tickets looking back again to give a last look to the place he was going to miss. **"I'm not that affectionate person to give you a nice speech but I want you to know this don't be afraid to take too many risk, even you didn't know always what you are doing just continue to struggle. I'm sure after that you will be able to get what you truly deserve in the end.— if only I have a power to save you Takenaga…" **Damn Kyohei hates this feeling, he balled his fist. **– if only I have a power I will—"**_

_Takenaga pat his friend on his shoulder bringing back his attention to him, he smile down to his friend who was for the first time shed a tear for him, this is one of the rare moments Takenaga saw that look on Kyohei. "Damn, don't tell everyone that I cry okay!" Kyohei said in his annoyance. _

_Takenaga chuckled, "Yeah, I will not."_

"_What was that chuckle for?"_

"**_Don't worry I will struggle to keep living, I will remember what you said because those words made me realize something, I still wanted to live because I want my father to acknowledge me to make him realize that I'm actually here, his son. I still want to live because I am still not ready to die; I still want to be together with everyone with all of you. I will continue to live; I will not run away again. Kyohei I will never forget what you said to me last time those words are a big reality check on me that wakes me up."_**

**"_ITS NOT BECAUSE THE ODDS ARE AGAINST YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD GIVE UP FIGHTING DON'T LET YOURSELF DOWN, DON'T FUCKING LET US DOWN CAN YOU HEAR ME TAKENAGA! STOP RUNNING AWAY! THE HARDEST BATTLE IS TO KEEP ON LIVING!"_**

"_The words and the punches I gave you?"_

_Takenaga nodded, "Yeah, Kyohei I want to be just like you…I wish I was you, your truly are an amazing person, and I am blessed that you are my best friend."_

"_Well don't feed my ego Takenaga." Even though the situation is serious, he still wants to add that. _

_Takenaga chuckled again patting Kyohei's back, "I am not feeding your ego Kyohei, geez I have to tell Sunako to give you a leash for your ego."_

"_Shut up." Kyohei snapped._

"_Yeah, yeah I will…I have to go now take care of yourself and the others and please don't tell them the real reason why I'm going. I will be the one to tell them the truth when I come back."_

_Kyohei snorted, "Well, it's not my secret to tell so count me in."_

"_And hey before I forgot I'm serious on what I say when I come back if Sunako was hurt because of you I will take her away from you."_

"_Dream on Takenaga!" He said bluntly_

"_Well dreams do come true." Takenaga said in defense_

"_Shut up, just go!"_

_

* * *

_

**I know I am foolhardy when I comfort you,**

**But your tear-filled face is too beautiful and I can't help it.**

**We became just a bit closer than friends,**

**And you were my beloved treasure.**

**...**

Everybody is having a party cheering for Natsuki well she has beautiful voice it was so melodic and the song really suits for them and their friendship even though they are incomplete right now without Takenaga here the mediator and the councilor of the group they wouldn't forget about him.

...

**To have an unbroken dream is to be fighting with oneself.**

**I've fought enough to be proud of my wounds that accumulate with each day.**

**Though I cannot fly to the skies, I can give you my wings.**

**They will say, "You're not alone anymore",**

**And the words will tear off your loneliness.**

**Even pessimists can fall in love and be changed.**

**If the path you have chosen reaches a dead end,**

**Then why not lose yourself there.**

**...**

"Whoa Ranmaru you are so lucky Natsuki-chan has a very beautiful voice but somewhat the song makes me sad." Yuki commented cheerfully his eyes sparkling in awe watching Natsuki sing whole-heartedly. Sunako nodded in agreement, "Yeah she's really good."

Ranmaru snorted, "Shut up guys it will be the end of me the day I marry her." Kyohei smirk at this patting his friends back leaning close to him, "Well Ranmaru look at the bright side you're not going to lose, she can give you a boo—"

...

**"The waning moon looks like a knife."**

**I felt a sense of deja vu as you said that.**

**In the mids of premonitions and confusion,**

**I was looking for your eyes.**

**In this world, where some doors can only be opened with two people.**

**...**

TWACK!

...

Unfortunately, Kyohei doesn't have a chance to complete his words when Sunako give him a knock on his head, he turned to wife with annoyed look on his face, "What the hell was that for!"

...

**Though I cannot fly to the skies, I do have wings.**

**That's your whispered password for me,**

**When our eyes met each other unexpectedly.**

**Someday the realist will return to the boy,**

**When that happens what will my dream for you be like**.

...

"I told you not to say such inappropriate things in public!" She said furiously embarrassed, she knows what Kyohei was saying just the first part of his last words makes her shiver in disgust. "Well Mrs. Takano this is boys talk you're not included to this so don't butt in okay, Kai is sleeping so I can talk like this there is no underage people here."

...

**For some reason, we were borned with each other's wings.**

**In order to face the future,**

**You know love has a gift**

**The Wings of Words...**

**...**

"Even Kai is not here it was inappropriate to talk about **_things _**like that with a girl around are you not ashamed of yourselves!"

"Whoa. Whoa don't include me there Sunako I'm innocent Kyohei is the one who opened up the topic." Ranmaru said defending himself while Kyohei glared at his friend,

"Shut up Ranmaru whose side are you in now huh?"

"Ah well err— I'm in neutral grounds."

...

**Though I cannot fly to the skies, I can give you my wings.**

**They will say, "You're not alone anymore",**

**And the words will tear off your loneliness.**

**Even pessimists can fall in love and be changed.**

**If the path you have chosen reaches a dead end,**

**Then why not lose yourself there.**

**...**

"— As what I was saying Monster-san I mean Natsuki can give you ah—"

"Eh, are you two talking about me Ranmaru, Kyohei-jerk." Damn, Kyohei curse himself he wondered when he could finish his words without being interrupted.

* * *

**And yep guys Takenaga went abroad to hopefully cure his leukemia. I hope he would be okay. (Sniff, Sniff) and hope you enjoyed the extra bonding time with Yuki, Kyohei, Sunako, Ranmaru and Natsuki I want to show to you guys their friendship. Waaaa I hope I inspired you all just like what you all done to me!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**

* * *

**

**SNEAK PEAK**

* * *

**"Lie to me."**

**"I Love You."**

**

* * *

So how was it? Please Review!  
**


	18. PLEASE READ

Hello Guys, I'd be moving on I don't have the heart to continue writing here. I'd be posting all of my story in another website. Thank you for the support guys! By the way, **The Second Time Around ** is already finished. =) Hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic! And please add me to Fictionsque! My alias is still **YuzuruRenge. **and also add me too to my **Livejournal** account.

All of my stories here in **FFNET** would be left unfinished but I will continue them in **Fictionsque, Live Journal and Quizilla**. Find me in Quizilla my Username is **YuzuruRenge1102**

I'd be posting another **Wallflower, Naruto, Gundam Seed, Code Geass, Resident Evil and Gakuen Alice** Stories in those accounts i stated above so please follow me from those website.


	19. Book 2: Complicated Love

**Dis**cl**aim**er: I **do** not own **W**allflower **an**d its chara**cte**rs I**'m j**ust me**rel**y using them f**or **my st**or**y to **prog**ress but I'm pro**ud** to s**a**y th**at** the** p**lot is** mi**ne to tw**ist an**d tu**rn an**d the O**C's **is also **mi**ne to be**nd and** mold.

* * *

Auth**or's** N**ote**: Tha**nk **you fo**r sayi**ng not to give** up on t**his o**ne. I'm** so sorry as w**ell that I t**hink of givi**ng u**p. So this is the n**ewest** chapter of T**he Sec**ond ti**me aro**und I ho**pe you**'d like it and ple**ase **enjoy!

* * *

Direc**tion: It**alics- Sne**ak P**eak

* * *

**Ne**w Ch**aract**er (OC)

...

Na**me: Ha**gino Yoru

A**ge: 2**0

Ey**es: Dar**k B**lu**e

H**air: ligh**t br**own**

Outfit: He wears a c**hoker w**ith a silver c**ross (Like Ik**uto Tsukiyomi) :D

**Description: He is a pretty boy he also has dimples in** each s**ide of **his face and pale skin, his eyes is the most attractive features on his features. Aside on his muscular abdomen.

Behavior and attitude: he is a bit of a playboy (A ladies man) Rich he could be naughty sometimes.

Abilities: He is skilled violinist he plays basketball.

A/N: I will try not to make him a mary-sue! ;D

**(Yoru- means Night)**

**

* * *

**

B**oo**k** 2**: Cha**pter **O**n**e

Com**plicated L**ove

* * *

**Six Months Later...**

**...  
**

"Mom Hurry up! I really want to go to the beach!" Kai called they were currently at the parking lot of Kyohei's Bachelor's pad. Well since they are back together, Kyohei decided to bring his family at his place while Sunako just agreed to whatever his wishes. "You don't need to worry Kai we're going to reach the Beach before the sun rise…" Kyohei said

"But dad! I am so excited now I really want to go to the beach!" Kai whined while frowning miserably.

Kyohei chuckled as he pat his son's head lightly this scene makes him feels like he really is a dad now in the age of 20 well even though his fatherhood started at the age of 17 this time he really feels like this is the real start…the start of forever.

"Oh…I'm sorry! I'd just finished packing our lunch at the basket." Sunako said apologetically while holding the big bucket of basket on her hands. Kyohei smiled. "It's okay…Sunako we just having fun here no worries." Kyohei said while he gets the basket from Sunako's hold.

"Mom I'm so ready now! Can we go now daddy?" Kai said with a sweet puppy eyes that Sunako and Kyohei can't deny.

Both parents sweat dropped. "Well sure…were ready to go…"

"Yahoo! were going to beach-beach-beach!" Kai said repeatedly and happily.

* * *

**At Takano Mansion**

* * *

"Where is Kyohei?" Mister Takano asked sternly while his hand massaging the bridge of his nose. He can feel a forming headache coming.

"Sir this is the result." Nishida handled the brown envelope at Mister Takano's hold.

As he received the envelope, the older Takano slowly opened it revealing the pictures of the happy family and one big solo picture of the certain raven haired girl. This cannot be happening…he cannot allowed this...since the start his really against that filthy poor girl. He did not know why his son Kyohei is too obsessed with this girl…with this plain and simple girl. He needs to think of some ways to get rid of her and he will do anything to remove the weed at Kyohei's path.

"Sir…what about the child." Nishida asked

The older Takano smirk. "That's the other issue…and by the way I want you to do something for me ready the car this night."

* * *

**BEACH**

* * *

"Mom come on! I'm so hungry now." Kai said waving to his parents to come from his direction.

Kyohei and Sunako both look at each other, smiling before turned their attention to Kai. "Wait a minute Kai…take time we have a time to kill." Kyohei said as he holds Sunako's hands with his.

After their bonding moments at the beach the day has come to an end. They are heading back to Tokyo now.

"Mom why do you have to work this time it's already 5:30" Kai whined he still wants to be with his parents together and had bonding at their house but his mom needed to go.

"Kai…I'm not working…I need to attend my afternoon class it's a requirement for us who want to study at Tokyo University." Sunako explain to her son.

Kyohei spared a glance to his son before returning his gaze at the road. "You're mom needs to do this so you don't need to pout like that and besides you can always see your mother every day." Kyohei said

Kai pouted while crossing her arm across his chest. "Fine mom…I understand."

"So this is my stop." Sunako said while kissing Kai's cheeks. "Be a good boy huh? Don't be a headache to your dad ok?" Sunako reminded her son.

"Yeah mom I promise I'll be good!" Kai explained

"Kyohei…take good care of Kai okay?" Sunako said

"You know you can always count on me…" Kyohei said as he gave her a peck on her lips while hearing a squeal from their back.

"Mom! Dad! Go for it!" Kai said while grinning widely.

"So…I should really go, bye…"

"Were going to fetch you after the seminar ok?" Kyohei reminded

Sunako smiled and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Tokyo University, Hall

* * *

"So this is Tokyo hall it's really fascinating…" Sunako said to herself well she was so caught on to her thoughts so that is why she doesn't look at her way. Accidentally bumping another guy at the hall.

"Oh sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sunako said while bowing up and down apologetically.

Yoru was stunned to see a beautiful girl before him a raven haired girl with the pair of amethyst eyes

"I'm sorry…"

Yoru shook his head. "No it's okay there's nothing to worry about." Yoru said calmly.

"I'm really sorry…sir…"

"Ah…by the way I am Hagino Yoru and you are?" Yoru asked

Sunako is about to answer him but the intercom called her attention. "All the students who passed the scholarship examination and attending the seminar should be entering the room 303 thank you."

"I'm sorry sir but I really need to go sorry again sir!" Sunako said as she dash out of the hall.

Yoru just turned to look at the retreating back of the girl who just struck him like love at first sight too much cliché on his life now.

Yoru smirk. "Another possible prospect..." he thought as he look at the black trading card that he's holding.

"Queen of hearts…hmm…she's my queen of hearts…" Yoru said out loud

…

While at Sunako's way a guy in his 30's wearing a black suit. "Miss?" Nishida started

Sunako looked at him wearily. "Uh…sir sorry I can't I still have to…" Sunako tried to explained but the older man beat her to it.

"My master wants to talk to you…_privatel_y"

"Master?" Sunako asked.

…

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**~_~' What do you think guys? Please leave a review!**

**How about a sneak peak?**

_"Well then I hope you still remember that I am against you…being together with Kyohei _

_"Don't make me dumb…I know that your avoiding me…why? What happened?"_

_Kaname's eyes widen. There's a possibility that father has to do with this. Remembering that his father is against Sunako since the start. Maybe he's threatening her again. Kaname turned to look at his brother. "I should go now…"_

_"Hey where you going brother I still need to talk to you... hey!" Kyohei called his brother._

_"Maybe next time Kyohei…I forgot I still have paper works to do back at my office just see you around Kyohei." Kaname said as he hop inside his car._

_"Father…why do you have to play a dirty trick again…why?" Kaname thought angrily_

_"What will you do if Ms. Sunako does not accept the deal sir…" Nishida asked_

_Mr. Takano smirk. "I have my ways…by the way…call the president of Hagino Industries CEO…I would like to set a deal with him concerning his daughter."_

_"**I am your father and I will do anything to you! This is the right thing for you so I'm decided you will marry HER."** Mr. Takano said raising his tone._

_Kyohei glared. "**I'm not marrying her…and if you want you can marry her dad." **Kyohei said as he tries to walk away._

_"Don't do this to me!"_

_"Lie to me."_

_"I love you…"_

_Takenaga smiled affectionately, "I'm back."_

_Sunako's tears finally escape her eyes her hands covering her mouth, "You're back…"_


	20. Book 2: Breaking Point

·٠•● ƸӜƷ ●•·٠

**¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸**

Th**e S**ec**o**n**d **Ti**me Arou**nd**  
**

Yuz**uru R**enge**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I don't know what Kyohei's father's Name and I forgot what his father's looks so I'm going to create an OC name for the sake of the story. So now Kyohei's father's name is

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wallflower the first part of the story is inspired of Autumn's concerto

** Name: Takano Somoku Age: 40**

**Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond**

**(Just imagine older Kyohei in his 40's that's what his father looks like) **

**

* * *

**

Direction: **_Bold and Italics_** Letters- Sneak Peak

_Italics-_ Flash back

* * *

**Book 2: Chapter 2**

**The Threat**

**

* * *

**

"My master is waiting for you here Young lady." Nishida said in low manner. The old man bring her at the famous restaurant in Tokyo where the riches goes. But Sunako noticed that the restaurant is empty and it looks like the whole place is arranged somewhat like some special event will be held.

" Mister…why this place is empty?" Sunako can't help but to asked

Nishida didn't answer her he just led her to the certain man who's waiting for her. "Master, Nakahara-san is here now." Nishida informed

Sunako is shock…she never expect this to happened she's now here in front of Kyohei's. Her whole body started to tremble when the older Takano gives her a look;

Somoku look at her with an intimidating eyes. "Seat down Nakahara-san."

Sunako obeyed his order and seat down, looking down at her hands, clutching her skirt. "I hope you still remember me Nakahara-san." Somoku started with a very cold voice. Sunako felt a chill run down on her spine on how the way he say her name. Of course she remember him, he is the one who made her choose to stay away from Kyohei's life in order for him not to kick his own son away from his care in his helpless situation.

"Y-Yes sir." Sunako answered still aware that Kyohei's father is giving her a look she cannot take.

"Well then I hope you still remember that I am against you…being together Kyohei…and I know what is happening living with my son together with your son that's despicable." Somoku said coldly

"My son is Kyohei's son—." Sunako tried to explained

"Don't you think I am not that dumb to believe you're lies…you're a disgrace…." he continued

"Sir why you're doing this…" He is insulting her again.

Instead of answering, he calls for his assistant. "Nishida…" Somoku called, while his assistant automatically place the silver attaché case in front of Sunako.

Sunako's eyes widen. The attaché case has full's of money…

"I'll giving you 1 million...in exchange you will stay away from Kyohei with your child and never come back here…ever again and if it's not enough I will double your price 3 million I'm giving it to you right this moment just sign this paper promising that you'll disappear forever on my son's life"

* * *

"What is wrong with you…your avoiding me since last night…" Kyohei said in with a calm but dangerous tone on his voice He hated being ignored so he decided to confront Sunako about it once and for all.

Sunako spared him a glance before going back to her paper. "I'm not avoiding you." She said coldly.

"Don't make me dumb…I know that your avoiding me…why? What happened?" Kyohei said holding Sunako's wrist.

Sunako turned to look at Kyohei emotionlessly. "I'm fine…okay? I'm just tired…" she said fixing her things on the table.

Kyohei eyed her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to school now …"

"Mom…you're going now?" Kai asked as he gave her mom a kiss on her cheeks.

Sunako nodded. "I really should go…bye…"

"I'll bring you at school…" Kyohei offered

Sunako shook her head. "No…you don't need to…I'm going there with my friend…"

The truth is she's not going to school with a friend she just wants to be alone for now. There are too many things troubling her mind.

* * *

_Flash back_

* * *

"_Sir why you're doing this…" Kyohei's father is insulting her again._

"_Nishida…" The older Takano called for his assistant, she didn't say anything she just watch the older male putting attaché case automatically place the silver attaché case in front of her. _

_Sunako's eyes widen. The attaché case has full of money… _

"_I'll giving you 1 million...in exchange you will stay away from Kyohei with your child and never come back here…ever again…" _

_Sunako shook her head. "Sir…please stop doing this…I"_

"_If you don't do what I want I will kick Kyohei out of my house, disinherit him don't you remember your promise four years ago Nakahara? Or do still want me to make you remember?."_

_Sunako's eyes widen she never thought that Somoku will do his threat this far._

"_I can do anything to destroy the lives of your love once including your family and about your son I can take her away from you if I want to..." Somoku continued_

"_My…family and Kai…" _

"_Don't you dare to lay your hands on my family…especially to my love one" Sunako cannot control her anger anymore._

"_Only if you don't stay away from my son." _

* * *

"Brother…"

"Uncle Kaname! I missed you!" Kai said hugging his father's older twin tightly.

"I missed you too Kai-chan." Kaname said as he pat's his nephews head then he turned to look at his brother.

"Kyohei how's your life now huh enjoying being the man of the house?" Kaname smirk.

"We need to talk Kaname." Kyohei said

Kaname sense something in Kyohei's tone there's something wrong is going on.

Okay…"

* * *

**Bus station**

* * *

"Hey you okay? Hey?"

That voice send Sunako back to reality. She turned to look at the direction of the voice revealing the boy she saw back then.

"Hey you okay? Good thing that you snapped out of your thoughts." Yoru said.

"Oh…it's you again." Sunako said she can remember this guy he the one who she bumped at Tokyo University last night. Sunako turned to look at her wrist watch she's late for her first class. She stand up.

"Sorry but I need to go now." Sunako said as she excuse herself

"Hey wait!" Yoru called

"I can give you a ride…uh…don't worry I won't harass you or anything…I am a student too of Tokyo University like you." Yoru look at his surroundings.

"It's raining and seems like the bus will never stop by here until the rain fall end." Yoru reasoned what he said is true it's raining hard. Sunako nodded. "Okay but remember this if you do something I'll never hesitate to beat you up." Sunako said playfully.

"By the way I want to introduce myself to you I am Hagino Yoru and you?" Yoru introduce himself

"**Uh…my name is Nakahara Sunako."**

"_Finally my Queen of Hearts has a name now." Yoru thought._

* * *

"So that's what happening." Kaname said

Both brothers are leaning at the hood of their car. They are currently outside Kyohei's pad. Both are wearing a serious look on their face. "This is her first time to act like this…whenever I confronted her about it she'll lie and avoid me…I know whenever she's lying…but I'd just let it passed because it's clear as the sun that she doesn't want to talk about it…what should I do brother." Kyohei said looking at his brother.

"I'll do whatever I can I'll talk to her…" Kaname said

"Do you think Father has to do with this father has the tendency to meddle in our own personal life but I know that he doesn't know that I'm married now, right?" Kyohei asked out of the blue.

Kaname's eyes widen. _There's a possibility that father has to do with this._ Remembering that their father is against Sunako since the very beginning when he saw her at the hospital. Maybe he's threatening her again. Kaname turned to look at his brother.

"I should go now…"

"Hey where you going Kaname I still need to talk to you... hey!" Kyohei called his brother.

"Maybe next time Kyohei…I forgot I still have paper works to do back at my office just see you around Kyohei." Kaname said as he hop inside his car.

"_Father…why do you have to play a dirty trick again…why?" Kaname thought angrily_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Thank You for reading! I know this chapter is boring I know! Please don't hate me! I will leave a sneak peak so you won't bash me! **

**

* * *

**

**Sneak Peak**

_"**Then let's just break up…"**_

_**"Its a fake"**_

_**"What!"**_


	21. Book 2: What is Real and What is Fake

**"I don't need you the way I need her."**

-Kyohei Takano

* * *

...

"Ok guy's sky is the limit order all you want ok? My treat!" Ranmaru said making whole crowd whistle and shout with glee.

"So what's up Kyohei? You're so serious…" Ranmaru said as he noticed his friend's irritation. While Yuki lean his back down the bar just beside his friends.

Kyohei spared a quick glance on his best friend before he continues sipping his beer. "It's nothing." The blond said coldly. Ranmaru cocked his eyebrows then he smirk as he put his arm around Kyohei's shoulder.

"Why Kyohei, Sunako problems again?" Ranmaru tease.

Kyohei turned to glare at Ranmaru. "Shut up Ranmaru I'm on the mood to any of your joke."

"Hey bro, I'm not joking…say, your problem is Sunako' right?…"

Kyohei didn't answer making Yuki and Ranmaru laugh it's obvious what their best friend's problem, 'Sunako problem again'..

Kyohei glared "What's so funny?" he said twitching.

"You did just admit that you have those girl problems…so funny this is the first time Kyohei." Yuki said clutching his stomach.

"Do you value your life Yuki." Kyohei said dangerously.

Ranmaru stood up straight. "You know bro…you don't need to be that serious in your relationship look for example you can bed someone here and…"

Kyohei harshly remove Ranmaru's arm on his shoulder. "Shut the fuck up Ranmaru I will not cheat behind my wife's back so…back off and stop saying shit like that." the blond said angrily.

Ranmaru raised his hand. "Ok…ok… don't be so mad about it…I'm just joking…"

"Well it's not funny." Kyohei said as he walks away.

"Hey where you going I still want to tell you about my cousin's Queen of Hearts!" Ranmaru called

"I'm not interested." He said.

"Where you going?" Yuki asked.

"Somewhere down the road." Kyohei said dismissively.

Kyohei as he walks down the ramp floor, a girl with light blonde hair suddenly bump him. Well in his point of view that girl just bump him on purpose he always experience this kind of situation.

"_Trying to flirt with me as usual__." _Kyohei thought in disgustingly.

"I'm sorry for not looking at my way…Ah by the way I am-." Before she can complete her sentence Kyohei cut her off rudely.

"I'm not interested." Kyohei said his not even spared a glance to her direction and just walk away.

The girl smirk. "_This guy is playing hard to get…hmm…I like that__…"_ She thought as she looks at Kyohei's retreating back.

* * *

At Sunako's school it's time for their dismissal when she about to cross the main gate she notice a mob of girls surrounding someone. She got curious when she heard some of the girl says the name Kaname.

"_What?" _

_"That is Takano Kaname or Takano Kyohei I can't differentiate them cause they are twins!"_

"_Yeah…probably he is too hot you know…" two of the fan girls said to each other. _

"_Takano? Is that Kyohei? Or…" Sunako thought._

"Hey Sunako-san…" Kaname said as he waves his hand to her.

All the girls turned to look at Sunako with envious eyes.

"Kaname-kun…what are you doing here?" Sunako asked as she approached Kaname.

Kaname smiled. "Can we talk for awhile?"

Sunako just nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

The next day at Home

* * *

"Daddy you're up early!" Kai said happily, as he jumps to his daddy to give him a bear hug.

"How's the day of my boy?" Kyohei said sweetly to his son.

Kai grinned. "It's a happy day daddy…nanny is the best by the way mom cooked our favorite breakfast and for the other news Otou-san will come here later…"

"Oh really…by the way…" Kyohei look at his surrounding looking for the certain raven hair. "Where is your mommy?"

"Mom is preparing the food!"…" Kai answered.

"Oh hi Kyohei…let's wait for Kaname-kun to come here and then we can eat our lunch." Sunako said smiling.

_"Okay…I need to talk to him by the way__…"_ Kyohei thought.

Out of the blue, Kyohei's phone ring then he picked up his cell phone inside his pocket.

When he looks at the LCD of his cell phone screen, it flashed.

"Old Man again…" Kyohei muttered in annoyance

"_What's wrong with this old man?" Kyohei thought before answering._

"Why do you call?" Kyohei said annoyed and irritated.

"_Meet me at Maple restaurant now."_ _his father said as he hung up._

* * *

Kyohei sighed as he arrived at his destination there he saw his dad with a girl on his side. They we're both talking to each other from his view he can recognize the girl…she is the girl at the bar the last time.

"Father you called for me…" Kyohei said

"Take a seat Kyohei…" He said sternly

"So this is your son Takano-san…your right about what you said sir…he is handsome." The girl said smiling flirtatiously at Kyohei

Kyohei just scoffed before turning his gaze back to his dad. "Tell me what do you want father..."

"I want you to meet Hagino Rika she is your fiancée."

Kyohei harshly stand up and put his two hand on the table hardly making it rock lightly.

"I am not consenting this! You know my decision dad"

"Kyohei seat down" Somoku commanded sternly

"No father why you're doing this? You know that I already have my own family… I have my son and a wife! For crying out loud stop doing this already" Kyohei shouted he cannot hold his anger anymore he doesn't have a right to order him around and manipulate his life.

"I am your father and I will do anything to you! This is the right thing for you so I'm decided you will marry Rika, at first you don't want to marry Haru so here is Rika she is the best for you." Somoku said raising his tone.

Kyohei glared at his father. "I'm not marrying her…and if you want you can marry her dad." Kyohei said as he tries to walk away.

"So this is what she's teaching you? That damn filthy girl is teaching you to disobey your own father!" he shouted

Kyohei turned back to look at his father. "Don't call her again like that…she is a nice girl…I still respect you but if you insult her again I don't know what will happen next."

"Kyohei if you went out of this place without accepting your fiancée-" Somoku threatened

**"Take your money father! I don't need it, I don't need YOU the way I need Sunako**…" Kyohei said as he step outside the restaurant.

* * *

HOME

* * *

"Ah…what should I do?" Sunako said frustrated brushing the long strands of her raven hair.

"Hey you okay?" Kaname said in worry putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Kaname-kun…your still here? I thought you already went home…" Kaname smiled. "I can't just leave alone the girl in distress."

Sunako smiled back. "Thank you Kaname-kun…"

"Hey Otou-san! Mom…dad is here!" Kai shouted from the living room.

"Brother what happened to you?" Kaname asked sensing his brother's problem.

"Kyohei? What happened?" Sunako said in worry.

"Dad are you alright." Kai asked worriedly

Kyohei nodded slowly. "Yes…I'm ok…"

* * *

"Mom is this the rainbow?" Kai asked his mom while pointing the object on his book.

Sunako nodded. "Yes…that is a rainbow."

Kai smiled. "I want to see a rainbow mom…"

* * *

At the kitchen:

* * *

"You don't need to keep this any longer…why you don't tell her that its a _fake_?" Kaname said as he looks at Kai and Sunako from the kitchen.

Kyohei sip his beer before answering. "I know what I did is wrong but if I tell her the truth then-." he paused.

"I don't know what to say Kaname…she'd been through a lot of problems in the past so I don't want her to suffer again."

"Ok…then but what will you do now? How can you escape this arrangement?" Kaname asked

"I will ask her to marry me This time it's For _Real_…"

* * *

**WHAT IS FAKE AND WHAT IS REAL? Lol keep on reading and Leaving a review to know!** And by the way thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!


	22. Hardsh¡Ps

**Direction: **_Flash back is Italize_

**Author's Note:**Hey guys, I'm back! yay, I'm still alive! Sorry for not updating for what? 2 months? To make it up to you this is the newest installment of

_**The Second time Around.**_

**Prelude **

**Hardships.**

**...**

Kyohei Takano rifled through the files on his lap top, his briefcase on the floor at his feet. Newspaper clips and articles, books sprawled before him. It was already late, after Twelve, but he does not care. Even he is tired. Yes, that _is_ the understatement of the year but he shrug it off. He still need to work on his thesis. He's been so busy on taking care of his family, his studies and his new part time job in a convenient store. After he refused to marry the girl named 'Rika' his evil old father cut all of his source of money. His own bank account is on hold. His credit cards are cut. All just because he disobey him, but disobeying him was worth it. He will never leave his family's side not now that slowly but surely he was taking his family right on track.

**...**

_"Kyohei, where you going?" Sunako asked her husband when she saw him so beautifully dress up. She raised her eye_brows _suspicious of Kyohei's whereabouts this day. She walk closer to Kyohei to observe him with her hands wrapped against her chest_. "_Ah, good morning Sugar, I'm just going to withdraw money on the bank. Need some cash here." Kyohei explained while fixing the collar of his shirt looking at the mirror to see if its alright._

_Sunako inspect him even more, "Why do you need cash? You've always use your credit card for something you need to buy." Exhaling audibly long deep breath Kyohei look towards his suspecting wife. _

_"What." Sunako said annoyed._

_Kyohei turned to face the amethyst woman with a smug look on his face.__** "**__Why? Jealous Sugar?" he teased, his wife is obviously jealous about something that never really existed like 'Another mistress' what so ever. Sunako blush, "There's no way! and don't call me sugar will you!"_

_"Yeah of course only for my wife I will never call you sugar __**only **__again __**if **__I could remember." Kyohei said slyly. _

_"You jerk." Sunako fumed her anger pulsing throughout the veins of her body she badly want to strangle Kyohei. The blond made his way towads his wife and pull her back against his chest hugging her in the process. "Why don't you just admit that your jealous." Kyohei said to her ears, she shivered as his hot breath tickled her very core. Kyohei has this strong effect on her. _

_"I am not jealous!" She protested angrily trying to pull away from Kyohei but his hold on her did not even budge. "Okay, to settle your doubts I'm just going to withdraw money so I could buy a gift for Kai. Did you forget your Son's own birthday Sugar?" He whispered huskily on her ear licking her earlobe in the process. Sunako upon feeling a warm moisture against her skin turn red. _

_"You pervert! Let me go! and hey of course how could I forget my son's own birthday! I'm just asking where you going because I'm curious that's all! Its not as if I'm jealous! Not in hundred years." Damn that sounds I'm so defensive. Sunako thought._

_Kyohei chuckled before letting her go. "See you this night Sugar." the former playboy said with a wink leaving the baffled Sunako behind._

**...**

_"What the hell do you mean you can't give me my own money!" Kyohei said in anger pulling th_e _frighten manager's collar upwards. He was just withdrawing his money but the damn ATM'S, Tellers and this useless manager kept on telling him that he can't withdraw his own damn freaking money. It was his own money why would someone freeze his own money. "I deeply apologize sir, but we can't let you withdraw your money." The manager explained, sweating and frighten on Kyohei's outburst._

_"That's the point why I can't withdraw my money! It __**is **__my money." Kyohei said trying to be calm but__severly failing. "Sorry, sir but your father wants it freeze you can't withdraw money without his consent. And if we let you withdraw money even a cent of yen we'll get into trouble." _

_Kyohei gritted his teeth his cobalt eyes mirrors hatred and anger, "Father, damn you!" he thought clenching his fist. He let go off the man and exit the room._

**...**

...

He leaned his back down the swivel chair, his back feels so heavy and painful but he needs to work hard for his family. To support his son and his wife's needs. He won't let stress get into him. "Kyohei, what are you doing? Its already late." Sunako said yawning in the process, she woke up without her husband on her side. She bend down wrapping her arms on his neck.

"I'm just working on my thesis." He said audibly.

_"__**How can we survive this life? I'm out of money, Sunako and Kai is all I have now."**_

Thank you for reading! I hope you all like this chapter! and Sorry, the chapter really looks so rush! Hahaha. Please review! And tell me what cha think of this new chappie.

See you again at the next chapter!


End file.
